


崎岖之路 Marching On

by boccaroteapot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 有的时候她觉得，自己正走在一条漫长的崎岖之路上，早先这里曾被称为光辉之路，而现在人群曾经铺在上面的花瓣都陈朽腐坏，虫蛇与污水在她脚前蜿蜒而过，但她选择继续前进，她一定要走到这条路的尽头，即使毫无意义，也要坚持到最后。她不会停下，她只是没想过这条路这么孤独。





	崎岖之路 Marching On

**Author's Note:**

> 活到三十好几还没有伴儿，关键是连个宠物也没有，无论是谁也都会有点丧的。

1.

第一次见到安吉拉齐格勒，法芮尔不是很愉快。她从小从妈妈那儿听了不少有关守望先锋的辉煌事迹，“天使”在里头总是充当一个很光辉优雅的角色。法芮尔带着一颗见偶像的心敲响了齐格勒博士的房门，结果几十秒后门开了，出现在门后的却是个头发蓬乱的女人。

套头的肥大毛衣，一头浅淡颜色的头发乱七八糟，鼻梁上架着一个小小的阅读眼镜，脸上都是憔悴，又带着一点点稍微有点神经质的精力百倍。她的矛盾的状态让法芮尔第一时间觉得眼前这女人很可能是磕了药，安保队长往房间里头看了一眼，里面黑漆漆的，大白天拉着厚重的窗帘。齐格勒没给她太多时间思考，她开了口，法芮尔觉得她听起来像只云雀，跟那些影音资料里听起来都不一样，也跟她现在的形象很不符。“海力士安保？”齐格勒问她。

“海力士国际安保，女士。”抿着嘴，法芮尔直起了腰，默默品尝着梦想破灭的滋味。“我们的小队已经在楼下待命。”

安吉拉这一整年都睡得很少，这是她总结出的提高工作效率并且规避噩梦的方法。她已经过了最精力旺盛的年纪，早些时候在战场上见过的那些血肉模糊和人间惨象抓住了她曾经一度坚不可摧的意志力开始动摇的空子，开始频繁入梦，但那些都不是最可怕的，安吉拉最害怕的其实是那些藏在帘子后头的阴险人影，是笑脸盈盈的官话套话后头的权力纷争与肮脏交易。她很多时候会梦到爆炸的会议厅，梦到支离破碎的战友。当她醒来，她会告诉自己至少杰克还活着，去地球某个角落重新开始，但安吉拉偶尔也会梦到白发苍苍的莫里森站在镜子前面无表情地切开自己的手臂或是喉管，还要扭头对她说上一句，"你根本就不该救我"。

更何况不睡觉的时候多巴胺分泌的速度直线狂飙。三十四岁的安吉拉齐格勒抓着这么一个念头，自欺欺人地告诉自己已经找到了幸福的法门，快乐和难过只是激素的造成的一种幻觉，真正的幸福还是要靠达成伟大宏愿才行。

这一年夏天，齐格勒发现尼日尔有组织将她之前免费提供给当地的纳米生物治愈技术收为己用牟利，在瘟疫横行的同时普通民众根本无法获益。她照例致电联合国，同时也知道不可能得到任何回复，于是将冬天的日程往后推了几个月，只身前往埃及。女武神装甲还藏在UN的机密库里，她个人的实验室因为缺乏资源进展不快，几年了，还没能再做一套出来，到最后安吉拉只带了柄小小的手枪，装在她贴身的斜挎包里，陪着她辗转了塞浦路斯和厄立特里亚。最后在卢克索下榻的时候，安吉拉在当地的海力士安保公司的广告牌上看到了法老之鹰的形象，她认出了艾玛丽的姓，在一阵调查后，她意识到安娜的女儿或许是她可以依仗的一股力量。当然，那份对当地人弥足珍贵的生物科技对海力士安保集团而言也不能说不诱人，但安吉拉齐格勒连只宠物都没养，在这世上能信任的人偏偏都差不多死了个干净——她跟这个小艾玛丽素未蒙面，但齐格勒已经走投无路，安娜艾玛丽的遗孤是她唯一的一线希望。

所以这一年秋天，她找到了海力士公司，雇下法老之鹰的队伍，请他们同她共赴尼日尔。"我希望能在圣诞节前解决问题。"齐格勒当时这么和海力士的主管说，"瘟疫已经肆虐了大半年，早一天都是天大的好事。"

"那时间很紧嘛。"主管说。

"佣金双倍。"齐格勒说，"但我需要你们最好的人手。"

于是海力士给她安排了法老之鹰。法芮尔还没到当地，提前了两天同她联络，要求她去海力士安保公司给她安排的高档酒店入住，免得尼日尔方面派人追杀她，这样对方手里的生物科技就彻底成了难以复制的天价宝贝。

在我们抵达之前，请务必注意自身安全。法芮尔给她的邮件里这样写，即周到又专业。齐格勒看得放心了不少，乖乖抱着行李去了酒店住了一晚，原本打算好好休息一晚，结果因为实在太久没住过这么像样的高级地方，习惯性地彻夜不眠，第二天给法芮尔打开房门的时候，齐格勒的指甲都被自己咬秃了两个。而法芮尔站在门口，西装笔挺，告诉她最好两小时内就跟他们去机场。

"争分夺秒，博士。"法芮尔说。

齐格勒点点头，"是啊，人命关天。——给我一分钟。"

房门合上了，一分钟二十四秒后，齐格勒提着包走出了房门。她在这一分钟内洗了把脸，用手指给自己补了个眼影，踩上高跟鞋，长外套挽在手臂，当法芮尔走在走廊里给她领路的时候，她跟在后头把头发绑了起来，在电梯里拿出自己的平板，开始提前完成自己下一周会错过的那些工作量。女武神装甲的移动还有些不便，她得做些改进。

在齐格勒准备开始计算气动推进器的位置时，她觉得气氛有点不对劲。她抬起头来，发现电梯里站在她身后的那两个人都一脸震惊地看着她，而站在她身前的法芮尔也在侧过脸看她。

“怎么？”齐格勒问。

“没什么，只是……”安保队长回过头去，“您倒是真的雷厉风行。谁都没想到您说一分钟，就真的一分钟。”

安吉拉在电梯的镜子里看了一下自己，高跟鞋，黑丝袜，紧身包臀裙，白色长外套，看起来很干练，很整洁。哦，她一下子知道怎么回事了。

“我开门的时候看起来还没睡醒吧。”她微笑着说。

法芮尔看到她的温和笑容，放松了一些。“……是的。”她短促地回复了安吉拉一个笑脸，转过头去注视前方。

“我以前在军队里待过。”齐格勒这么回答她。

2.

他们带着齐格勒上了飞机，前往尼日尔，在飞机上法老之鹰就和齐格勒讨论起了计划。其实原本法芮尔在来之前就已经安排好了一切，她性格严谨，万事追求稳妥，每个细节都有了详细的作战部署，但齐格勒的态度很强硬。

“我必须要了解每个细节。”这个金发女人坐在法芮尔对面，脸上带着她惯有的浅淡笑容，法芮尔此时已经开始渐渐明白过来，她这个表情可不是什么喜悦放松的表达，这只是安吉拉的习惯。就像法芮尔习惯板着脸，她习惯微笑，让周围的人放松——这什么都不意味。

“如果您需要的话。”法芮尔回答。顾客至上嘛。她花了几个小时向齐格勒解释每一个环节，他们会怎么进入当地组织的大本营，据可靠消息来源，他们把保存生物科技资料的实验室建在哪里，法芮尔会怎么带人进去确保每个资料都被清除——

而齐格勒打断了她。“不。”

“什么？”

“不，我得跟你们一起进去，”她说，“我需要了解他们的实验进度，考虑好如何将这项技术公开给需要的民众。”

法芮尔火气上涌。“那您大可以直接把文件都丢到万维网上去。”她硬邦邦地说。“又叫我们来做什么？”

冲动，易怒，骄傲。安吉拉首先愣了一下，但她花了三秒钟就调整了过来。她不该这么直接说的，她该给法芮尔解释清楚的。

"……抱歉，队长，我不是那个意思。"她轻声开口，把自己的注意力重新集中到这个小小的机舱里。法芮尔和她讨论战术细节的时候她稍稍走神了，安吉拉一度觉得自己还在守望先锋的小型会议室里，在那阵恍惚里她隐约把法芮尔当成了安娜。但她还不是。法芮尔还是太年轻了。"瞧，我总以为自己还在人道救援小组里呢，哈。……不，我不是在质疑你的做法，我相信你的安排都有道理，但我真的需要亲自评估里面的资料。我不是去玩乐的，没有人比我更了解这项生物纳米技术，带上我效率更快。"

安吉拉指着实验室的图纸，柔声说，“它不是仅仅一块电脑硬盘，队长，那里面有设备，器材，旁边还有工厂——这里是一切我们需要的、把这门技术转变为当地人们真正需要的东西的方法。”

“……任务要求上写的是，目标是将您的技术据为己有的当地组织。”过了一会儿，法芮尔说。她的语气没那么生硬了，她只是听起来很不赞成。注意事项又变多了，这任务比她预计的还要复杂。

“不，任务目标是那个，但我们的目的是当地人民。”齐格勒回答。她凑过来，目光闪亮地看着法芮尔，“……别担心嘛，甜心，我也不是手无缚鸡之力的书呆子，我过去也是战斗人员的。”

在她的注视下，安保队长对她的随口乱起的称呼好像感到很心烦意乱。法芮尔脸红了。支吾了一阵，她回答，“我知道。”法芮尔说，板着脸，皱起了眉，“届时请务必跟紧我。千万不要随意行事。”

“我就跟在你身后，哪里都不去。”安吉拉冲她微笑。

法芮尔没说话，她埋头整理桌上的作战计划图。她被安吉拉齐格勒身上散发的那种令人炫目的亲和力搞得头晕眼花，安娜去世时法芮尔还很小，她几乎自小在军队中长大，她清楚自己的位置，总是知道身边的人需要自己是什么，那她就会自然而然地站到那个大家期待她站到的位置上。法芮尔也喜欢被别人依靠和达成大家期望的感觉，她不大会表达，如果对什么人有好感，法芮尔只懂两件事，一个是保护对方不受伤害，一个是满足对方的期望。法芮尔从小就崇敬守望先锋，安吉拉齐格勒作为前守望先锋成员受她敬仰，而接触之后，别的不说，她身上那股气质……齐格勒好像有超能力，她温和地对待每一个人，只看他们最好的那一面，好像有那样光辉的过去，她就知道自己无坚不摧，所以才能带着一种一视同仁的悲悯看待所有人。

法芮尔感觉发慌，出于礼貌，出于她内心，她都想回应齐格勒博士的这股善意。但她不知道怎么做。不管怎样安吉拉都对她温声细语，对她各方照料，好像对她没有任何期望，而她无论怎样也不会让安吉拉失望。这让法芮尔心里打鼓：安吉拉知不知道她是安娜的女儿这件事？

她有些头晕眼花，收拢文件夹，重新直起身子，法芮尔看向坐在对面的齐格勒。

金发博士在手里的平板上敲敲打打，一只手撑着额头，疲惫地微蹙着眉。她右手边的飞机舷窗外，一轮朝阳正将铅板一样厚重的云层染成绚丽的金色，安吉拉的侧脸看起来如同笼罩着一轮橙红的圣光。又过了好一会儿，她注意到了法芮尔的目光，略微有些惊诧地抬起头来，笑了一下，“怎么啦，队长？”

法芮尔不知道自己刚刚在齐格勒眼里看起来是怎样，她自己觉得自己一定傻透了。

她有很多事想说，她想告诉齐格勒她很尊敬她的工作，但她并不赞成齐格勒动身上前线。她觉得齐格勒只是个医护人员，应当在后方安全区域等待。她也想问齐格勒是不是还记得一个叫安娜的狙击手曾经跟她共事过，而她自己也不是什么普普通通的安保公司职员，她是安娜艾玛丽的孩子，如果没出那档子事，她原本也准备加入守望先锋的。

但最后，法芮尔肩膀垮了下来，她只是摇了摇头，“您可真是固执得要命。我去为您拿份喝的，博士。”她说，被机舱里飘荡着的这份宁静所感染，嘴角不经意地露出一点笑容。

齐格勒看着她，双眼略微地睁大了。

她放下了平板，摘下了鼻梁上的眼镜，略微歪着头，专心地看着法芮尔。几个小时以来，这是法芮尔看到她露出的第一个没那么多疲惫的笑容。

“叫我安吉拉，”齐格勒说，“请务必。”

3.

五个小时后，他们就到达了尼日尔的落脚点。小队一共有五人，加上一定要跟去的齐格勒，一共六个。海力士的猛禽装甲还在测试阶段，但目前来说表现良好，他们现在手头有三件，都是M型号的第三代，属于重火力单位，而且机动性能很好，是法芮尔的最爱。就是穿上和卸下的时候都得靠人帮忙才行。

在贾科布给法芮尔穿上那繁复的战斗装甲的时候，安吉拉就在一旁饶有兴致地看着。法芮尔很不好意思，她一直觉得这个过程很难熬。她得一动不动地站在房间中央站很久，让别人在她身旁绕来绕去……她不喜欢麻烦别人，而这事总让法芮尔觉得自己在享受别人的服务。

"以后一定要他们做得再轻便些。"法芮尔说。

"以牺牲安全机甲为代价？"在贾科布在正面蹲下给她安装腿部装甲的时候，安吉拉绕到她身后，用手抚摸过法芮尔的蓝色机甲。法芮尔感觉不到对方的触碰，但她就是知道。安吉拉叹为观止地摸了摸她背后的双翼型的喷气式装置。"……还是不要了。"

天一黑，他们就开始了行动。这相当简单，每个人都是专业的，法芮尔此行带上了她最好的队员，他们仅花了几分钟就突破了防线，唯一一点意外是实验室的主控电脑在交火的时候被波及了，齐格勒只来得及抢救下一部分实验数据。设备也有些损毁，但齐格勒之后说问题不大。

在结束任务之后，安吉拉拒绝了法芮尔小队的撤离要求。"不，你们的任务大抵已经完成了，"她站在废墟中央，"你们摧毁了这个组织，现在不会有人阻止生物纳米科技帮助人民抵御瘟疫了。"

"您还有计划。"法芮尔说，摘下了头盔。

"当然，我得留下，这实验室还派得上用场，"安吉拉回答，找了块倒塌的水泥板直接坐在了上面，掏出平板，已经开始了工作。"佣金已经打给了你们公司，现在你们的任务完成了，我得留到瘟疫结束再走。唉，希望圣诞节前能搞定。"

法芮尔叫其他小队的队员先回了落脚点，告诉他们先解散，而自己留了下来。

她花了几个小时说服安吉拉接受贴身安保，直到离开尼日尔。"危险一直都在，博士，您不能一个人在这儿。"

"这些年我一直都是一个人，"安吉拉又意外，又好笑地看了她一眼，又走进了半坍塌的临时实验室。"更何况我也没法雇得起法老之鹰的更久了。"

法芮尔跟在她后面，打定了心思不会走，但听到这话还是愣了一下，"雇不起？您的技术世上不会有任何组织不想要。"

"哦，别了，"齐格勒卷起袖子，把半个身子都探进某个法芮尔叫不出名字的仪器里，她的声音从里面穿出来，听起来空洞又遥远，"我见过人们把它变成致命的武器，那可不该是它的用途。"

"不会所有人都是那样的。"法芮尔说，"一些更公平公正的组织？UN？费斯卡在处理城市问题上很有一套，看上去也可以信任。"

齐格勒把自己从机器中拉了出来，转回身看法芮尔，冲她笑，好像法芮尔说了什么傻话。而法芮尔注意到她脸颊上蹭了一点点灰。"我见过最优秀的那批人，就连他们也……"

她没说下去，于是法芮尔的心揪了起来。

"守望先锋？"她问，"他们怎么了？"

"暴力永远是最直接快速的方法，"齐格勒只是这么回答，"只是很少有人能抵得住这诱惑。"她看着法芮尔，右手插在裤子口袋里，眼睛闪亮亮的。

法芮尔感到有些忧伤。"……有时候暴力是不得不行之举，这并不代表他们不再代表正义了。"

齐格勒还是淡淡地笑着，她已经过了喜欢表达的年纪，争论又相当浪费时间，她的回答风轻云淡的，语气也没有什么强硬的意味，"他们执行他们的正义大可用枪，但我的纳米生物科技只是为了救人的，我不是军火贩子，我也不会做那个发明步枪的人。"

"……为什么？"

"因为他后来睡眠质量都不高，"安吉拉打了个哈欠，"我只想睡个好觉。"

法芮尔垂头丧气。她过去在军队里就是一等一的杀手，她可不懂用战斗之外的方式去维护正义，那些演讲和慈善都不是她熟悉的领域。法老之鹰低头看了看自身的装甲，猛禽M-Ⅲ连肩部的火箭飞弹都是外露的，科研人员在装甲的每一处几乎都塞了能要人命的设计，而且毫不遮掩杀戮机器的本质，张狂到丑陋，她站在这里，满身都是机油味儿，本事就是暴力的极致。

她一定讨厌我。法芮尔想，忧郁地走过去，在安吉拉的注视下，抬手用拇指把她脸上蹭到的灰抹掉了。

这座实验室建在山坡上，她们头顶的实验室穹顶已经毁于火箭弹，上方就是缎子一样的星空，夜风吹动着法芮尔还带着汗水的凌乱黑发，法芮尔向破碎的墙壁外看去，透过树影和水泥板，看到山下不远处的城市。这里实在落后，完全见不到大城市夜景里的车水马龙华灯高上，只有零星的几盏灯光分散在山下漆黑的低矮建筑中，因为瘟疫，最近已经死了不少人了。

"这里的夜晚看起来很平静。"法芮尔轻轻地说。她感到失落，伤感，还有很多不明不白的情绪。很多事都跟她一直以来以为的不一样，没有她想的那么好，没有她想的那么简单，没有她想的那么漂亮。

"都是瘟疫，"安吉拉放下了手里的平板，把目光和她投向一处，"过去这儿犯罪率居高不下，我上次来这里的时候，枪声能响一整晚，都是本地黑帮，抢劫和绑架游客的也很多，尸体就被随意丢到路旁的水沟里，好几次等到天亮，很多尸体就倒在我帐篷旁边。地方警察形同虚设。"

听上去太糟糕了。法芮尔皱着眉看向安吉拉，但后者仍然扭头看着远方的城市。

"就倒在你帐篷旁边？"

"是的，有些人是冲我来的，有些是为了保护我。"安吉拉说，"很多人为我而死，一直以来都是这样。"

有人保护她。"看，你还是可以信任旁人的，"法芮尔指出，"你也曾经把自己的安全交到别人手里。"

"是，我经常这么做，就像现在，"安吉拉抬着头笑眯眯地看她，伸手轻轻抚摸了一下她的小臂装甲。"……但纳米生物技术不一样。除非是绝对正直的人，否则我绝不会将它再交给任何人。不会再一次了，"她叹了口气，"看看，法芮尔，我当年以为能让这里的人们彻底远离一切疾病和伤痛，我以为这样就可以停止这一切，黑帮，毒品，杀戮，帐篷边的尸体。但看看现在，已经死了接近两千人了，这两千人都是因我而死。"

"这不是您的错。"法芮尔诚心诚意地安慰道。这真的不是，而且她一点也不想看到安吉拉因为这而感到良心上的不安。

"这当然不是。"安吉拉奇怪地看了她一眼，法芮尔明白过来，她根本不需要自己的安慰。"只要人类存在，愚昧和暴力就永远不会消失。"

"但您还是选择回来救他们。"法芮尔呆呆地说，她搞不清楚安吉拉的逻辑，"我还以为您最讨厌暴力。"

"哦，我的确是的，"安吉拉回答道，她歪着脑袋，看着法芮尔，"……但有的时候也会有野玫瑰从血泊里长出来，那就是少数能让你觉得自己过去所作所为并非全无价值的宝贵时刻。"

法芮尔感觉有些窘迫，安吉拉把她说得云里雾里，她觉得这是难得的安吉拉在向她袒露内心，法芮尔多希望自己能懂，但她糊涂了。"……我听不懂你在说什么，博士。"她羞愧地承认道，有些磕磕绊绊的，"对不起。"如果她理解齐格勒再多一些，如果她也是过去的守望先锋的一员，如果她比现在更好，更强，更……不像现在这样平庸，她一定就会懂了。

抬手摸了摸自己的胸甲，法芮尔皱起眉，因为察觉自己的无足轻重而感到沮丧。她能做的只有保护安吉拉，但安吉拉平静，宽和，坚强，独立。她是那种无论世界给她看了什么，都会一如既往地提剑迎头而上的那种人。她是女武神，她是神明给予人间的慈悲，她是圣瓦尔基里，她不需要法芮尔。她不需要任何人。

安吉拉叹了口气。她看着法芮尔，想起安娜，想起过去守望先锋一起并肩作战的日子。安娜可不是后勤兵，她是世上一等一的狙击手，那种战场上的狙击手，不是和平时期暗杀型的狙击手。安吉拉当初在得知生物纳米技术被安娜用在子弹上的时候，气到去找安娜理论。"如果我一定要杀人，那我更情愿可以在此同时给我们队友一点支援。"安娜艾玛丽原谅了她的顶撞，但在这一点上她毫不退让，"您知道这注定要用到战场上的，所有顶尖科技的目的和归宿都是要投到战场上去的。这都是为了一个更光辉的未来。"

她绞尽脑汁，就差苦苦哀求，但安娜仍然不为所动，安吉拉最后赌气抢白道，"如果人都死在战场上，未来又有什么意义？很快就没人会再用它救人了，安娜，我们即使胜利了，但我们别的什么都不会有了。我们的底线，荣誉。我们会变得和对面那些杀手没什么区别。"

"我们原本就没什么区别，安吉拉。"安娜当时这么对她说，"但如果我们胜利了，我们的后辈会有希望。你会留有希望。"

如今的安吉拉坐在尼日尔的夜空下，看着穿着蓝色装甲的法芮尔。她站得笔挺，脸上有一点点疲倦，但仍聚精会神地等着安吉拉的回答。

她希望法芮尔永远都不要明白。她曾眼见着很多人都被这有关世界运行法则的真相给毁了，最优秀的那帮人。而法芮尔站在这里，抱着头盔，向山下眺望，说这一切很宁静——这个样子的法芮尔很好看，安吉拉不想看她破碎。

"没关系，"她告诉法芮尔，"也不是什么重要的东西。"

4、

是的，海力士的确还给了法芮尔其他的任务。说实话，这才是她的主要任务。齐格勒的那点佣金根本请不动猛禽装甲与法老之鹰，法芮尔知道那是齐格勒的请求后，亲自去和高层商议。上头答应了她可以去帮助齐格勒，但作为交换，法芮尔必须把齐格勒从尼日尔实验室拿回来的技术拷贝一份，回来后交给海力士高层。

法芮尔带着这个秘密，心里沉甸甸的。第一次任务的那天回到落脚点的时候，队友已经全都回去了，落脚点就只有她和安吉拉。齐格勒主动帮她做了拆卸装甲的活儿，一点都不觉得麻烦。法芮尔倒是日常觉得不自在。当安吉拉站在她面前，垂着头给她拆卸肩膀上的装甲的时候，法芮尔脸都红了。

"这里有个划痕，这里碎了一点，你看，等你回去恐怕要把它拿去修了。"安吉拉把卸下来的肩甲捧给她看，凑得很近。法芮尔向后退了一点点。她现在浑身上下都是机油和汗味儿，安吉拉看起来干干净净的，她不想弄脏安吉拉的衣服。

"那是在走廊里那回。"法芮尔说，"你还记得吗，他们扔了个手雷。"

"然后你把我护住了，"齐格勒说，低头摸着金属上的裂纹，"你会不会因为这个挨骂呀？"

"没事的。"法芮尔热血上头，立刻保证说，"没人敢说什么。"

安吉拉笑着抬起头来，法芮尔这才意识到她又被摆弄了一道。"你真可爱。"安吉拉说，把肩甲放到一旁，伸手摸了摸法芮尔的脸，低头去解决她的胸甲。"真的，站在这里，等着卸甲，像个骑士。"

"齐格勒博士。"法芮尔抱怨道。

"我是认真的，"安吉拉说，仰着脸看她，眼睛笑得弯弯的，声音很轻，淡淡地说，"我的小骑士，我的小罗恩格林。"她说的是德语。

"什，什——什么？"

安吉拉低下头，用力把胸甲卸了下来。法芮尔的呼吸一下子顺畅了下来。齐格勒抱着胸甲走到桌子旁，把它放了下来，"我又在说傻话啦……不用理我。"她笑眯眯地对法芮尔说，"我要去抽根烟，去冲个澡吧，队长。"

说罢，安吉拉就走了出去。

法芮尔站在原地没有动。齐格勒没把她的平板带上，它就光明正大地摆在桌上。法芮尔低头看着手边的桌子，齐格勒走得太匆忙，它甚至都没有关，此时正幽幽发着光。公司给她的内存卡装在法芮尔贴身衣服的口袋里，此时好像忽然有了温度一样，法芮尔觉得它在口袋里把自己灼伤了。

她摇了摇头，没有碰那个平板电脑，转身走进了浴室。

安吉拉没再赶她走。法芮尔留在了尼日尔，在齐格勒每天在实验室里忙碌的时候坐在一旁，帮她驱散过于热情的民众，还帮她制服过一个不知天高地厚的劫匪。

第五天的时候，安吉拉叫她陪自己去趟当地的市场，她们在那卫生条件十分堪忧的市场转了半个小时，抱了大大小小的袋子回到了齐格勒在实验室附近找到的新住处。齐格勒叫她帮忙把东西都搬进厨房，然后问她要不要留下来一起吃晚餐。

"你可别再一个人回你们海力士的落脚点了。"安吉拉把那两根极其昂贵的芹菜从袋子里拿出来，转头对站在厨房门口的法芮尔说，"——我记得那里只有些压缩饼干和罐头。你平时就吃那个？"

她平时就吃那个。法芮尔没回答。她的物质要求相当低。

"天啊，今晚过来吃晚饭吧，"安吉拉无奈地说，"吃点真正的食物。"

她们这几天几乎形影不离，关系倒是日益融洽，法芮尔脸上又有些发烧。"我不知道。"她说，"我晚些时候有个视频会议。"

"六点过来？"安吉拉问，"如果很重要的话还是算了。我只是想稍稍报答一下你。这些天。你没必要做这么多的。"

安吉拉的眼神看起来很期待。"来嘛，"她走过来，摆出一副可怜的样子，天啊，这女人永远知道怎么得到自己想要的，"来吧，队长？"

"好。"法芮尔硬邦邦地回答。"六点。"

她告别了安吉拉，离开了房子，往自己落脚点走去。有好长一阵子法芮尔觉得自己好像忘记了怎么走路，她磕磕绊绊的，差点撞上一个在人行道上骑一辆破单车的孩子。在视频会议里上司又一次给她下了最后通牒，但她心不在焉的，什么都没听进去。等到终于结束了通话，法芮尔发现才三点半，她洗了个澡，又仔仔细细地挑了一阵衣服。她只有两套，背心牛仔裤，和那套西装。最后法芮尔决定穿西装，又觉得太正式了，在镜子面前调整了好一阵，最后把领带扯了下来，把扣子系上又解开，袖子拉平又卷起，等到她整理停当了，差不多已经五点半。她吓了一跳，急匆匆地出了门，路过商店又拿了瓶红酒，搂在怀里，等到敲响安吉拉的房门的时候，她发现已经六点一刻了。

"我来晚了。"她向来开门的安吉拉道歉。

"完全没有。"齐格勒还是那副套头毛衣和毛绒拖鞋的居家样子，看到她的打扮，嘴都合不上了。法芮尔很少见到她瞠目结舌的表情，在紧张之余开始觉得有一点点得意。

安吉拉把她请进客厅，叫她在沙发上先坐，自己冲进了卧室。"给我一分钟。"她说，关上了门。

法芮尔因为这熟悉的话而微笑起来。她安静地等着，开始感到一点点放松。厨房里的炉子上炖着什么东西，正传来阵阵香气，她吸了吸鼻子，开始感到有些饿了。法芮尔在坐在沙发上，目光无意间落到了沙发前的矮桌上。齐格勒的平板就摆在那里，电源亮着。法芮尔飘飘荡荡了一下午的心情忽地沉了下去，她的笑容消失在了脸上。低着头，她盯着那个平板电脑，一动也不动。

出乎她意料的是，齐格勒这一回没再一分钟之后就出来了。卧室门再打开的时候已经过了十分多钟，法芮尔抬起头看向门口，只见安吉拉的头发挽了起来，脚下是一双黑色高跟鞋，身上是一条红色的裙子，嘴唇染着蔷薇一样的颜色。

"你换了衣服。"法芮尔傻傻地说。

"你才是那个把这个搞得像个约会的家伙。"安吉拉走出来，半真半假地抱怨道。法芮尔跟在她身后，走进了厨房。她只想尽快离那块平板越远越好，而且心里有很大一部分的她很想问安吉拉，那么这是个约会吗？如果不是的话，那么现在是了吗？

她没问出口。这太难以启齿了，法芮尔决定不给自己弄得那样可悲，她帮安吉拉在桌上点上蜡烛，给菜品装盘，摆上盘子和餐具。

"你为什么加入私人安保公司？"晚餐吃到最后的时候，齐格勒问她。

说这话时法芮尔正给她们二人的杯子里倒上红酒，此时抬头看了一眼她。"战争结束了，"法芮尔说，"我不能在军队里待一辈子，但我又总想做些力所能及的事。到你了，"她想了想，"你平时有什么爱好吗？——恕我直言，你看上去可不像……我不知道，我没法想象你出门购物或者做指甲的样子。"

安吉拉大笑了两声，"不，不，我不那么做。"她喝了一小口红酒，放下了杯子，"这些年我没有什么个人爱好了。总是有太多事要做，时间又那么少，不过以前……早些年的时候，我还是喜欢看书的，书，音乐，花。"

"花？"

"对……你要是不问，我自己都要忘了……过去还在守望先锋里的时候，我在我宿舍里养了好些花。"安吉拉说，"实验室也有一些。天，我一定已经醉得够厉害，才跟你说这些。但我喜欢花。天啊，"她笑起来，伸出两只手捂住自己的脸，"天啊，这听起来傻极了。"

"并没有。"法芮尔说，低笑着。

"那你呢？你的爱好呢？"

法芮尔张了张嘴，却没说出口。

"这可不公平，"安吉拉说，用一根手指戳着法芮尔摆在桌上的手臂，"我们说好一人一个问题的。来嘛，说点什么，你喜欢的颜色？平时要是有空，你会做什么？"

"我知道，我只是——"法芮尔是真的不知道。她的生活是由任务和训练组成的，她还真的没有什么喜欢的事或喜欢的东西。她房间里没有任何能留着做纪念的玩意，甚至连枕头、床单和被子都是灰色的。不过，空闲的时候她塞着耳机，听着重金属摇滚在地板上做俯卧撑。"我不知道算不算爱好，"想了想，她说，"我一个人在家的时候，偶尔，只是偶尔，我会弹一会儿空气吉他。"

有几秒钟安吉拉看起来是彻彻底底的目瞪口呆。然后她大笑起来。

"这才不公平，"法芮尔脸有些发红，但安吉拉大笑的样子真的很可爱。她看起来那么快活，法芮尔可没法生气，她自己都笑了起来，"——这不公平，博士，"法芮尔重复道，"我实话实说，您却嘲笑我。你得补偿我一点才行。"

安吉拉抿起了嘴唇，她的口红在烛光下呈现一种诱人的玫红色。

"……好啊，小玫瑰，"她懒懒地笑着说，"你想要什么？任何事，你说？"

法芮尔看着她的眼睛，觉得发晕。房间好像忽然变热了。这是安吉拉，法芮尔永远配不上的安吉拉，那么好、那么好的安吉拉。她会爱我吗？法芮尔头晕目眩地想。她会像爱尼日尔的夜景和直布罗陀的落日那样爱我，还是像她爱这个世界上的每个落难的穷苦人那样爱我？如果我足够幸运，如果我再足够优秀，有没有可能，安吉拉会爱我，就像她爱一朵花？

她不知道。潘多拉在摸到盒子之前，心里肯定也有些即将大祸临头的糟糕预感的。法芮尔知道自己在把手伸向什么很危险的东西，但不向安吉拉伸出手去，这太难了，谁能做到呢？她现在毫不怀疑，如果齐格勒想，她本可以得到这世上的任何一个人，但她过去的这些年里只是选择一个人走在最艰难的道路上，抓着过去死死不放。

放下酒杯，拿餐巾擦了擦嘴角，法芮尔看着安吉拉的双眼，倾身离开了椅子，她绕过桌子，走到安吉拉面前停下。齐格勒全程面带笑意地看着她，现在从椅子上侧过身来，仰起脸打量法芮尔。

"真是坏心眼，"法芮尔低声说道，"您心里清楚得很，只是想听我亲口说出来。"

安吉拉回答，"你竟然还没我想的那么傻。"

"您原本大可对我多些信心的。"法芮尔向她伸出右手来。

"我对全部人类评价都很低，这可不是欺负你，"安吉拉握上了她的手，任凭法芮尔将她拉了起来，"……但没关系，我总归还是喜欢你们这些家伙的。"她贴着法芮尔的嘴唇，靠在对方怀里，一只手轻轻抚摸着法芮尔的脸颊。

"那我就把这当成一个‘好’了。"

"……但你还没说出来，我哪会知道是什么？"

法芮尔叹了口气，双手搂着齐格勒的腰，她闭上了眼睛。请告诉我，您像我渴望您那样也正渴望着我，天使，请告诉我我确实得神明垂青，我在做正确的事，我没有迷失太远。请告诉我您会时常眷顾我，使我远离黑暗。

没有，她没说这个。取而代之地，法芮尔露出一个微笑，亲吻着安吉拉的嘴角，然后她将嘴唇凑到安吉拉脸侧，把低语轻轻吹进安吉拉的耳边。后者开始微微发颤，手指攥紧了法芮尔肩膀的布料。

"把您今晚交给我吧。"

安吉拉终于又找到了她的嘴唇，好像刚刚在法芮尔怀抱里迷失了一样。"……全凭你安排（I'm all yours）。"她笑着说，听起来有些破碎，有些激动，有些快活，有些伤感。"全凭你安排。"

5、

法芮尔在凌晨两点半醒来。安吉拉睡在另一侧的床上，背对着她，一只手紧紧攥着毯子一角。法芮尔撑起自己，轻轻地亲了亲她的鬓角，后者在熟睡中下意识地向她靠了靠，松开了抓着毯子的手，抬了起来。法芮尔抓住了那只右手，将它拉到嘴边亲吻。

"……哦……几点了，小队长？"安吉拉没有睁开眼睛，只是翻过身来，嘴角露出一个迷迷糊糊的笑容。

"还早。"法芮尔低声说。

"你要坐南瓜车回去了吗？"安吉拉蜷起身子，像只猫似的蹭到她怀里。

法芮尔笑出声来，“不……我不会消失，我只是去厨房喝杯水。”

安吉拉的手指在她离开床铺的时候懒懒地划过法芮尔的整条手臂，最后啪嗒一下落在床上。“请务必回来，”不知道今天是怎么了，安吉拉从没睡得这么好过，经年累月的缺乏睡眠让她的疲惫一直堆积，它们现在像绳索一样把她绑在了床上，安吉拉懒得动弹，感觉自己好像躺在云朵里。她希望法芮尔能尽快躺回来，而她自己能连着睡上三天三夜。“……你答应我了。别消失。”她已经又一次跌入了半梦半醒的状态。脑海中有一个小小的声音告诉齐格勒，你真的孤单了太久太久了。闭嘴。齐格勒想。

“我很快回来。”法芮尔说，站在床边，披上衬衫，蹬上裤子，踩着自己的鞋走出卧室。

当她站在客厅里，卧室门被她在身后关上的时候，法芮尔忽然打了个冷颤。她走到厨房里，给自己接了半杯水，靠在餐桌上慢慢地喝着，感觉脑子清醒了一些。

天。我做了什么。

她站的位置正好看得见客厅的沙发，在一片黑暗中，茶桌上的平板电脑屏幕反射着厨房的灯光。法芮尔呼吸停滞了，她忽然感觉喘不上气来。那光芒把这烛光晚餐、安吉拉的亲吻和低语给她带来的天旋地转的幸福感都冲淡了，好像直接将法芮尔从一锅温水里捞了出来。法芮尔知道自己必须得做了，如果现在不动手，她今后都不会再有任何动手的念头。

放轻了脚步，法芮尔走了过去。这几步路在她眼里变长了，法芮尔每走一步都小心留意着卧室里的动静，想着要是有任何响动，她就彻底放弃。但没有，卧室很安静，一直等到法芮尔终于站到了那平板电脑前，她都没找到任何能让她放弃的契机。

弯下腰，法芮尔从茶桌上拿起了齐格勒的平板电脑，把内存卡插进了接口。她低头看着屏幕上的显示。有关生物纳米科技的文件都在飞速地向内存卡里拷贝着，这都是自动的，法芮尔不擅长这个，在飞快闪过的字符间她捕捉到女武神字样。没用半分钟，文件就彻底拷贝完成，法芮尔手指都发软，觉得好像已经过去了一百年。她拔出内存卡，把它攥在手心里，然后小心地弯下腰把平板电脑放回了茶桌上。该死，法芮尔意识到自己忘记了它之前是怎么摆的了。心里陡然烦躁起来，法芮尔直起身子，转过身来。

——安吉拉齐格勒就斜靠在半开的卧室门边上，她套着条白天穿的牛仔裤，上身还什么都没来得及穿，只是在肩上披着白色长外套，左手小臂挡在胸前，右侧手肘撑在左手手腕上，松松垮垮的，很悠闲，很慵懒。法芮尔见过她抽烟，齐格勒有的时候会用这个姿势站在实验室门口抽烟，和她并肩眺望山下的城市，在烟雾中像一只猫一样冲法芮尔微笑。只不过那时安吉拉齐格勒夹在右手指间的会是一根细长的香烟，现在她右手里拿着的她一直随身携带的那把手枪。

法芮尔注视着枪口。而齐格勒按下了保险，咔哒一声脆响回荡在房间里，法芮尔听见自己粗重的呼吸声。

“……让我猜猜，”齐格勒开口。她的声音很哑，也还带着笑意，接着厨房的光，法芮尔看见她脸上那浅浅的微笑。“海力士？”

“是。”法芮尔回答。

“你是个优秀的士兵，但作为间谍真是糟透了。”安吉拉说。几个小时前她还贴着法芮尔的肩膀，发出甜软的呻吟，现在她听起来有些哑了，但齐格勒讲话总带着一种她特有的婉转顿挫，即使现在她听起来也是那么优雅动听。法芮尔这么想到，她胸口发痛，觉得心碎。

齐格勒看上去正费力地想拼凑出一个微笑。“……那么多次，这是最后一次考验了，最后一次，我都没想到还会……”她没说下去，只是摇了摇头，自嘲地笑了一下。

天啊。天啊。法芮尔感觉自己要昏过去了。有一部分的她希望安吉拉开枪，那样她或许还感受好些。

这就是我做的事。法芮尔想着这几天那些夕阳下的对视，街上并肩的行走，想着晚餐，想着今天早些时候在混乱的市场里穿行的时候，安吉拉自然而然靠过来挽住她的手臂。这就是我做的事，她想，我把这一切都毁了。

法芮尔开口，“……我必须做这个，”她苦涩地说，“这是海力士同意我们出动帮助你的条件。”

“这可不是你以为的那些，‘正确的事’，”齐格勒说，平平淡淡的。

她不知道。法芮尔清楚的是她得到了命令，而命令就应当被执行，更何况这是她主动跟海力士高层签下的合约，她必须得做这件事。但齐格勒看着她，拿枪指着法芮尔，好像法芮尔背叛了她。

“你想让我怎么做，博士？”法芮尔开口道，感觉喉头发堵。她这些天已经无数次在脑海中预演过这个场景，但没有一次能有这真实发生的时候的一半令人难受。“……这些迟早都不是秘密，海力士至少比地方黑帮或是什么恐怖组织要好上太多，我会保证你得到应有的——”

“海力士才不是什么正义的组织。”齐格勒说，“它也只是为了钱。”

“那您就这么打算一辈子把它攥在手里吗？”法芮尔问。齐格勒永远也不会有机会用这项技术去光明正大地帮助那些需要帮助的人，她只能像个逃犯那样永远孤身一人前往重灾区，被地方势力追捕威胁，最后在重灾区搭上一个简陋的窝棚，在里面接连住上好几个月，等到最后那些她救了的人甚至不会知道自己这条命还留着该归功于谁。齐格勒永远也不会在她自己的声望和名誉上花任何功夫，即使法芮尔清楚安吉拉齐格勒该被载入史册，该在课本里被念诵名字，被人记住，被人感激。“至少海力士不会为了钱去做错误的事。”法芮尔说。 "请相信我，博士。"

如果有必要，法芮尔可以用自己的生命来确保安吉拉的这些技术被用到了正当的地方。

齐格勒看了她一会儿，却干巴巴地笑了一声，觉得她傻得可爱，傻得好笑。在法芮尔的注视下，安吉拉笑着问，“真的，这就是你能想出来的最好的了？”她的声音都颤抖着，因为怒火和失望。

热血嗡地一声冲上法芮尔的脑袋。她头晕眼花，“我不是在为自己辩解。”法芮尔猛地意识到她误会了什么，安吉拉不信任任何组织，现在在她眼里法芮尔和那个在瘟疫面前仍牢牢将救命解药攥在自己手里的当地黑帮组织没什么两样。"事情不是你想的那样，安吉拉，拜托了……哪怕只有一次，哪怕只有这回，即使你不相信海力士，但你能相信我。"

齐格勒看着她，站在房间的另一头，看着她手里的储存卡，又看了看她。“上次我跟人产生这种对话，她至少还有胆承认。”安吉拉摇了摇头，好像已经很累了。她最后甩给法芮尔一句评价。"你母亲会为你感到非常非常失望，法芮尔。"她说。这是安吉拉第一次叫她的名字。

好像有谁重重一拳捣在了法芮尔的胃部。法芮尔感觉周围一直围绕着她们的嗡嗡杂音在这一刻突然消失了，房间里一片死寂，她开口，觉得自己的声音是从很远的地方传来的。

“……你说……什么？”

“我从一开始就知道你是安娜的女儿，”安吉拉说，她的双眼在这个角度看来，没有一丝色彩和光亮，所有表情都从她脸上消失了，连那习惯性的程式化笑容也不见了，这一刻安吉拉齐格勒看起来就是一个见惯了死亡和背叛的独行战士看起来该有的样子，疲惫，倦怠，冷静，无动于衷。“——否则你以为呢？如果不是为了安娜，我根本就不会选你。”

噩梦成真不过如此。

不是说法芮尔没有心理准备，但时不时的她也有过侥幸。站在安吉拉齐格勒这种人身边就会令人产生这种幻觉，好像自己身上也发着光，好像自己并不是庸庸大众。法芮尔只是侥幸妄想过，当安吉拉带着笑意仰着脸看她的时候，当安吉拉向她款款道来袒露内心的时候，当安吉拉笑着握住她的手的时候——偶尔，真的是偶尔，有那么几秒，法芮尔的确那么以为过。她知道自己不是特殊的，但有的时候看清真相真的很难。

法芮尔感到窒息，她上前了一步，而与此同时安吉拉原本松松垮垮握着枪的手臂一下子伸直了，她像个战士一样端平了那把枪，这姿势让她们两个人同时心碎。法芮尔停下了脚步，在这枪口下站住了。她盯着安吉拉纤细洁白的手腕，张了张嘴，想要辩解，安慰，恳求，但旋即觉得自己卑微得很，并没有资格开口。

“走吧，”齐格勒疲惫地用枪口指了指门口，“……钟声响了，法芮尔，我感谢你为我做的一切，但魔法到此为止……你是时候该走了。”

法芮尔颤抖着抓起沙发上自己的外套，披在身上，失魂落魄地离开了。

当房门关上的那一刻，安吉拉垂下了手。她试了两下，才把手枪装回牛仔裤腰后的枪套。手抖得太厉害，安吉拉转过身回到卧室里，从床边捡起自己的背心穿上，把之前随手抓起的外套丢到床上，在床边坐了一会儿，然后拖着步子走到了洗手间。

她把浴室的灯打开，走到水池前，拧开水龙头，水没有第一时间流出来，安吉拉站在那里，垂着头听着从水管里传出来的咕咚声响，等了几秒，水才流了出来。弯下身，安吉拉给自己洗了两把脸，然后用力拧上了水龙头。

水来自房子后面的水井，刚流出来的时候是冰的，安吉拉在鼻子碰到水的那一刻就打了个寒颤，抽了一口冷气，她的眼泪也是这时候滚落下来的。重新直起身子之后，安吉拉意识到自己还是哭得停不下来，镜子里的自己双眼通红，不停地抽着气，背心之外露出的地方，脖子和胸口，还能看得见法芮尔留下的吻痕。

安吉拉感到很奇怪，她并不心痛，也没有多难过，她不知道自己为什么哭。距离上次落泪已经过了太多年，安吉拉已经快要忘记它是种什么样的感受了。把双手撑在台子上，安吉拉等待着自己情绪重新平复下来。她不是在为法芮尔这件事而感到伤心，只是有那么一瞬，孤独和失望狠狠地击中了她。没人能抵御得住这个，三十四岁的安吉拉齐格勒孤身一人，时间是凌晨两点半，地点是尼日尔靠近山脚下的一所临时房屋，明天她还要再制造出至少一百管纳米血清试剂来，女武神的机动装置真的应该被提上日程了，跟当地警方的会晤也要尽快，有助于她加快分发血清。

——事情还很多，崇高的使命还在召唤。但在这一刻，空虚和无助几乎要将安吉拉齐格勒淹没。一定是因为她太累了，脑子也不清醒，因为此时此地，她忽然十分清晰地预感到：她剩下的半辈子，就是这样了。

6、

法芮尔回了海力士。

她是个现实的人，那天下午离开了西非，第二天早上一大早就已经在总部报道，交回了自己的那套猛禽装甲。在上司问她状态如何的时候，她回答随时可以接受新任务。

"你看起来没什么精神，法芮尔。"上司说。"你还好吗？"

"航班颠簸。"她回答。

这是成人世界，法芮尔在海力士没有朋友和亲眷，上司对她报以意味深长的眼光，别的什么都没说。 因为尼日尔的事法芮尔被降了职，暂时退出了精英小队，告别了像猛禽装甲这样高端漂亮的闪亮小玩意，开始穿衬衫和牛仔裤，被指派的净是些带新人的活。 半个星期后法芮尔就接到了一样新的安保工作，保护对象是某富豪的一样古董花瓶，一路从西半球互送到南太平洋某个小岛上去。就这样无聊简单的任务，法芮尔和她的小队这次赚的钱都比齐格勒去尼日尔的那一周都多。坐在石油富豪的私人飞机上喝可乐的时候，法芮尔不无报复心理地想。

然而看着窗外的云层，日落将整个天地都染成一种透着粉红的橘色，法芮尔想起尼日尔夕阳下的土地。每天齐格勒从实验室回住处的时候，都是从山上一路下去，经由城市边缘的帐篷隔离区进入城市，这样方便齐格勒每日检查瘟疫的控制状况。法芮尔还记得隔离区的本质上就是一片荒地，零星的几棵树上连一片叶子也没有，大地是红色的，坑洼而起伏，太阳毒辣，尘土飞扬，一有风吹过就让人觉得难以呼吸。安吉拉脖子上露出的皮肤被晒得发红，她笑起来的时候下巴尖尖的，有时汗水顺着她的脸庞滚落下来，她的皮肤闪闪发亮。有时候会有小孩子光着脚从她们身边跑过，而安吉拉会低头看他们，然后抬起头来，笑着叫她小队长，对她说——

"队长？"

法芮尔睁开眼睛。她的队员之一站在她面前。

"飞机要降落了。"

"知道了。"法芮尔说，"开始准备吧。"说完这话她忽然感觉到疲惫，好像在尼日尔那一周里齐格勒始终表现出来的疲倦把她传染了，在她们朝夕相处的时候没有露出任何端倪，直到现在，在距离地面一万米高空上，隔着时间与距离，在思念里，终于把法芮尔一重重死死地困住了。

"你还好吗，队长？"队员并没有走，而是站在原地开口说。

法芮尔这才抬头看了他一眼。查尔斯。好像这是他的名字。

"做你的工作。"法芮尔命令道。

"是，长官。"

查尔斯离开了。

当天晚上，他们完成了交接，任务结束，法芮尔带着小队住进了海力士安排的高级酒店里，第二天早上他们得回总部做任务汇报，到那时这一单才真正结束。

酒店一楼有放松的舞池和酒吧，法芮尔向来不在任务期间碰酒精饮料，而那天晚上，她一如既往地早早洗漱后上床，却在床上辗转反侧地睡不着觉。一个多小时后法芮尔爬了起来，去浴室洗了把脸，换上衣服，去了酒店大堂。她原本也没有任何计划，只想到处走走。出了电梯后，正对面的墙壁上挂着金色的巨大表盘，法芮尔发现上面显示现在是凌晨一点半。她把皮外套的领子立了起来，又神经质地放下，无意识地往酒店大门走去。旋转门外面是铺着红毯的车道，再往远处就是一片黑暗，因为酒店大堂里太过明亮而没法看清。

走到大堂中央，法芮尔又折向了左手边。因为她想起如果出去也只是在街道上闲逛，自己最好只是去喝点东西，明天还要正常起床。

有些晚了，酒吧附近卡座上坐着的人已经很少，法芮尔走向吧台，坐上吧台凳。

"想要点什么？"智械酒保问。

法芮尔原本想说啤酒，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。酒保很耐心地等在那里，慢悠悠地擦着一个长脚玻璃杯。"我不知道，"最好法芮尔说道，"我想要点什么东西帮我入睡。"

智械放下杯子，在她面前停下，低下头去开始调制。

"这种要求可不常见。"它说。

法芮尔没回答，她不知道怎么回答。吧台附近放着什么著名钢琴曲的变奏曲，很舒缓。她身后的舞池里一个人都没有，那边的灯都关着。法芮尔重新转回身子，酒保正把一杯东西推给她。

法芮尔没问这是什么，她只是握住杯子，看着里面的球型冰，然后喝了一口。

"怎么样？"酒保问，"我多加了一点茴香酒，它还没有名字。"

法芮尔点点头。她不常喝酒，没法比较，刚喝下去的酒液好像在伤害她的喉管，然后又开始伤害她的肠胃，但很快，她觉得暖起来。那热度暖烘烘地从肚子里头烤着她，离开尼日尔的这两周来，法芮尔头一次感觉好了点。

"……还不错。"法芮尔回答。这酒的颜色让她想起安吉拉烛光下的唇角，想起那口红被她蹭花后，安吉拉脸颊上留下的艳丽痕迹。法芮尔的呼吸又一次有些艰难起来。她抬起酒杯，又喝了一口。

酒保停下了擦拭台面的动作。法芮尔是它唯一的顾客，它平滑地移动到了法芮尔面前，拿出一个杯子，开始擦了起来。

"你还好吗？"它问。

如果一周之内连着又有很多人都问你这个问题，那么你一定看上去有很大问题了。法芮尔想干脆地说不关你事，或是礼貌地绕过这个问题，让酒保给她点空间，好让她可以享受安静以及这杯让人痛苦的玩意——但她没有。法芮尔把这归结于额外多加的那点茴香酒，坐在这吧台前，她想着齐格勒眯着眼睛看她的眼神，想着齐格勒哑着嗓子叫她我的小玫瑰。最后法芮尔放下酒杯，里面已经空了。她垂着头，看着杯子里的冰块。全世界没有人知道她曾经拥有过什么，更没有人知道她失去了什么。而且每一分都是法芮尔自作之孽，她亲手毁了这一切。

她不好。或许有朝一日法芮尔会痊愈过来，不会再对着每一张双人床都觉得上面少了一个人，不会再因此而难以入睡，对自己心碎而恼怒。但那一天不是今天，不是今晚。而且有些东西，在法芮尔内心的某些地方，这永远都不会愈合了。

"……我爱上了一个天使。"她说，感到眩晕和无力，以及一种迟钝的心痛，"天使爱世人，而我因此嫉妒了。"

酒保没有说话。它问出很多的问题其实并不是在需要一个答案，它只是安静地擦着杯子，没有评价，没有安慰。

法芮尔抬手捂住了脸，然后又放下，平复了一下呼吸。她不会为了已经不能挽回的事而后悔的，追悔无益，她只有前行。"……现在一切都过去了。"

"但你还在意。"酒保说。

这没什么好感到羞愧的。可以让法芮尔羞愧的事有一万件，但这件事不在其列。

"是。"法芮尔坦然承认，"……我仍旧爱她。不这么做真的很难。"她说得很自然。法芮尔深信这世上不会有任何人会对齐格勒漠不关心，只要他们像法芮尔了解她那样了解安吉拉。齐格勒身上兼具草原上母狮的凶狠强大与脆弱生物身上独有的那种苍白的美感，她对这世界每一分热爱都如同烈焰，同时又无时不刻不带着历尽浩劫后老兵身上的那种淡漠的凉薄。她以燃烧自己的方式毫无保留地投身在这份热爱里，崇高而疯狂，疏离而深情。安吉拉齐格勒是法芮尔这辈子见过最精妙绝伦的一团糟，她从没见过这么矛盾的美丽。

坏消息是法芮尔忽然意识到，或许早晚有一天她能做到即使再在哪里读到齐格勒的名字、看到齐格勒的脸时，也仍旧心如止水，泰然处之——然而只要她还呼吸一天，只要她只要一天还活着，她恐怕就无法停止渴望安吉拉。

法芮尔扶着吧台，站起身来，绝望地觉得自己已经无药可救，但与此同时，也在这份绝望里隐约品尝到一丝像鬼魂般的苦涩的甜蜜。

她回到房间之后，衣服都没换，直接栽倒在床上昏睡了过去。她在早上五点半被自己手机上的闹钟叫醒，头痛欲裂，胃里发酸。法芮尔撑着自己走到了浴室，洗了把脸，然后又出来给自己倒了杯水。

当法芮尔坐在床边静静喝水的时候，她这才意识到，这是离开尼日尔后，第一次她没有梦见安吉拉。

7、

这次回来之后，法芮尔状态比之前好上不少，至少上司不再始终用那种担忧怀疑的眼神看她了。但几个月过后，天气开始转凉，很明显某个任务缺少有经验的人手，上司把法芮尔叫到了办公室，问她“有没有准备好回到尖刀小组来”的时候，法芮尔婉拒了。

"你有什么别的计划吗？"上司问她，看起来有种刻意掩盖的紧张。

法芮尔觉得有些好笑。这段日子她一直处在一种懵懵懂懂的状态里，迷茫得好像一只公路上的兔子驻足凝望迎面而来的卡车灯。生活中遇到的那些琐事在她看来都有些距离感，好像法芮尔成了局外人，在观察一段不属于她的人生。她没有什么长辈，上司是个五十出头的男人，穿着有深色细纹的敷贴西装，头发花白，略有些发福。法芮尔相信他看向自己的眼神带着一点他自己可能都没有察觉的关怀，她想了想还是开了口，一方面是为了他之前问她的那句你还好吗，一方面她可能真的已经孤独了太久，倾诉的念头一出 她就发现自己已经说了太多。

"实际上没有，我只是想休整几个月。"法芮尔没有再像平时自己会做的那样冷着脸敷衍过去，她在走廊上放慢了脚步，"前段时间我遇到一些事，我不知道……我想先认真考虑一阵。现在的工作强度正好，马歇尔先生，所以……"

"你没在想就此退休、找个农场开始养老吧？"马歇尔主管问。"——说实话我可不是唯一这么担忧的人。我只是这么一说，但你还年轻，前途大好，现在停下太可惜了。"

"什么？——不，当然不。"法芮尔保证道，"我没想过离开海力士。"

马歇尔在咖啡间停下，走进去给自己倒了一杯混合果汁。自从去年他腰椎出过问题之后，他就一直很注重养生，酒精，尼古丁，咖啡因，全都不沾。法芮尔站在他手边安静地等着，马歇尔拿着杯子，转身靠在流理台上，看上去有些为难地思考着。"恕我好奇，这不会被录入记录里，就在我们两个之间——为什么？法芮尔？你向来很有干劲。"

等马歇尔喝完了半杯之后，法芮尔才回答。"我不确定，"她眯着眼睛，"……我遇见了一个人，在那之后好像一切都不确定了。"

当她抬起头来之后，看到马歇尔正看着她。

在法芮尔以为马歇尔终于要放过这个话题的时候，他说道，"休个假怎么样？"

"休假。"法芮尔重复。

"没错，你来海力士有几年了，攒下不少假期。"马歇尔说，捧着他装着果汁的一次性纸杯，"找个日子，去休息一个月，放松一阵，等回来之后再告诉我你的决定，听起来怎么样？"

听上去陌生，新奇，而且像是个好主意。但法芮尔想了一阵，发现自己不知道休假能做什么。

但她还是接受了建议。当天晚上回到住处，法芮尔决定要让自己出去走走。现在已经临近初冬，距离尼日尔事件已经过去了两个半月，她确实该想点办法彻底走出来了。

或许去个暖一点的地方，海滩阳光什么的。或许去个冷一点的地方，可以滑雪的那种。

两个小时后法芮尔订了去尼日尔的机票。

8.

第二天，背着背包坐在飞机上的时候，法芮尔一直在想自己是要去做什么。她该去看看齐格勒吗？她不该，但她想，哪怕只是远远地看上一眼。

这一回坐的不是海力士的专机，也没法使用海力士的落脚点，飞机降落后，法芮尔在机场租了辆车门上有一道明显凹痕的银白色福特车，一路开了三个小时，才找到自己订好的那间家庭旅馆。

把行李安顿好之后，法芮尔立刻就出了门。现在临近傍晚时分，她顺着主路一路向城外走去。路过通向齐格勒两个月前住处的路口时，法芮尔着实徘徊了一阵，她甚至都走到了那公寓的正门前，抬头看着台阶上那扇涂着蓝色油漆的铁。锈从铁皮上生出来，把油漆翘起撑开，看上去好像已经存在了三四十年。

然而最后法芮尔还是没踏上那五级台阶，这些日子以来一直寸步不离的内存卡装在她衬衫前面的口袋里，法芮尔幻想着它燃烧起来，把她的胸口烧穿。带着这幻觉，法芮尔迈动了步子，回到了主街。她想趁着天还亮赶紧到城外一趟，如果时间早的话或许她还来得及去齐格勒的实验室看看。

法芮尔加快了步子。

我到底来做什么？她又一次想。

城外的隔离区变了样子。法芮尔路过的时候感到很惊奇，放慢了步子。那些被临时搭建起来的窝棚很多都已经被清空了，法芮尔绕到西侧，看到山坡脚下原来丢在浅坑里的无名尸体们也都消失了。

——过去弥漫在空气中总有一种恶臭，味道浓得在齐格勒山上的实验室里都能闻到，她上次来尼日尔的第二天晚上下暴雨，之后两天天空上晴得连丝云彩也没有，那时候隔离区在阳光暴晒下散发的气味令人作呕，法芮尔曾经在实验室被这个气味熏得头晕，后来才渐渐习惯，而齐格勒从一开始就能做到闻着这味道捧着餐盒吃午饭。

……而现在，法芮尔站在这大坑旁边，风带过来的只有泥土的腥气。

还是有人住在这里的，那些失去了城里的房子，或是还没能找到新住处的人还住在窝棚里。法芮尔走到孩子们常在的那片空地上，看见还有两个十岁左右大小的孩子绕着一棵枯死的树玩耍。法芮尔认出其中的一个。

"查理。"法芮尔走过去。

那个剃着光头的女孩停下了，扭着脸看她。查理是一个跟齐格勒很亲近的孩子。法芮尔跟安吉拉来过一次隔离区，这女孩在齐格勒上次来尼日尔的时候就和她认识，今年九岁，一双眼睛大得像玻璃珠子，家里有一个哥哥和三个弟弟，每个都有着又长又拗口的名字，只有当地人才念得出来，查理没有名字，周围的人一般用一个类似"Dangdang"又肯定不是的发音喊她。安吉拉教过她一点语言，给她起名查理，在带法芮尔来隔离区的时候介绍了她俩认识，查理分不清安吉拉教给她的东西，她曾经向法芮尔表达简单意愿的时候，破碎的英语语法里夹着法语和德语的单词，只有配上肢体语言法芮尔才勉强听懂。

"嗨。"法芮尔说。

"小队长！"查理说。"安吉拉的小队长，嗨！你回来啦。"

"这里变样子了。"

"是呀，瘟疫结束了，人们离开了，留下材料，被剩下的人拆走。"

"那里呢？"法芮尔指着那个浅坑。

查理向她手指的方向望了望。"烧过了，全都烧掉了，"她回答，"安吉拉离开前亲手烧的，浇了很多次油，烧了两个晚上，后来我们把它填上了，但里面已经没有人了。"

"尸体。"法芮尔告诉她，"死了之后不能再用‘人’，要用‘尸体’。"

查理点点头，"里面已经没有尸体了。"一两秒之后她又问，"你会留多久，小队长？安吉拉给了我一本书，但有几个字我不懂。"

"她离开了？"

"好久了。"

"几天？"

"六天前，小队长。"查理回答，"安吉拉说瘟疫结束了，安吉拉节日前后还有事，不能留下。安吉拉带了很多油桶，坐在那边，坑边上，不让想去拿走尸体衬衫和鞋子的人过去，火灭了之后，安吉拉又下去泼更多的油。没有人吃得进去东西，味道很臭。"

"她留下什么东西没有？"带着最后的希望，法芮尔问道。

"安吉拉给我留下了一——本——书。"查理眼睛闪烁着晶亮的光，把最后几个字说得很慢，带着法芮尔不能理解的一种骄傲和她这个年纪能有的最大限度的故作玄虚，好像说的不是一本书，而是一栋曼哈顿豪宅，一座乞力马扎罗山脚下的油田，一把开启宝藏大门的金钥匙。"……上面有地汽鹅的图片。"

"帝企鹅。"法芮尔为她纠正道。

"帝汽鹅。"

"不，企鹅。"

"企鹅。"查理低头重复了好几遍这个词，"帝企鹅。谢谢，小队长。"

法芮尔答应她明天下午来帮她看那几个她在书上遇到的问题，然后离开了隔离区，趁着日落前最后一丝微光往山坡上的实验室走去。

这条路在光线昏暗的情况下真的很不好走。说实话都没人费心在这里修上条真正的路来，安吉拉跟她抱怨过，地方组织把自己的总部就设在山上，半山腰是实验室，山顶上是头目们的豪宅，这帮人之前掌握着城市里过半的黑市资金流向，结果来去交通就是乘直升机或是山地吉普。一千块就能雇上好几个当地的穷人，一两天就能用砖块把最难走的几段路简易地铺上，但即使每晚火拼打掉的弹壳连起来都能铺出一条到山顶的路来，但没人去做，甚至没人想过。

严格意义上来讲，法芮尔脚下的只是因为前人走多了而硬生生从杂草和石砾间淌出来的一条较为平坦的小径，有的地方若隐若现，窄的地方甚至容不下两个拳头，法芮尔在越发昏暗的日光下找得都费力，而有的地方却又很宽，能让两个人并肩前行。

当她到了实验室，天已经彻底黑了。法芮尔意识到自己应当是今晚回不去了，决定在这里住一晚。安吉拉离开的时候肯定没想过法芮尔还会回来，门禁密码还没改过，不过也或许只是她已经不在乎了，法芮尔想着，在门开后走进了实验室。

法芮尔用手机照着，找到了电源开关。深埋在地下的电磁发电机运作起来，实验室的灯一盏盏陆续地亮了。这里比法芮尔两个多月前离开时干净整洁了不少，安吉拉修好了净化区域破损的玻璃板，在实验室墙壁的破洞那里却只围了一层防水布，随着夜风正扑朔朔作响。这里甚至还多了很多生活气息，地上的碎瓦砾之类的都不见了，安吉拉一定仔细打扫过。角落里有一张还算干净的床垫，实验台上倒扣着一个马克杯，法芮尔走过去，意识到自己在安吉拉住处的厨房里见过它。

实验台前还贴着很多东西。有很多便利贴，有的上面写着公式，有的上面看起来是备忘录。都是手写，不是英文，法芮尔读不懂，但还是每张都仔仔细细地看了一遍。在一个醒目的位置挂着一张儿童画，用红蓝两色的水笔画的，纸上印着几个脏兮兮的手指印，画的最底下歪歪扭扭地写着查理，除了开头的c之外，字母r和e也是大写，r还写反了。

画的左侧是一座看上去高很陡很高的山，一个发型看上去有点像马尾的女人坐在山顶上，穿着长外套，像齐格勒工作时的习惯那样耳朵上夹着一根笔。山是用红笔画的，大小比例很不对劲，这女人太大了，显得她屁股底下的高山看上去好像个蚁丘，又好像是个火圈，把她围在里头。画的右侧是一片小小的房子，查理在这里发挥了她的耐心，那小小的房子她画了大概能有二三十个，乌压压的，不知道画的是隔离区还是城市。然后在那高山与这片房子之间，查理画了一条弯弯曲曲的小路，把它们连在了一起。

法芮尔在这幅画前站了很久，毕竟这是整个实验室里她唯一能看懂的东西。

当天晚上她枕着自己外套，躺在安吉拉留下的床垫上入睡。法芮尔第二天早上醒来，在床垫和墙壁之间找到了一个小小的发卡。她觉得这可能是安吉拉的东西，但出于一种隐秘而复杂的情感，法芮尔强迫自己把发卡留在了实验台上。但她收起了那副画。

这天晚些时候，法芮尔去了隔离区，在那棵枯树下找到了查理，按照昨天的约定来帮她看那本安吉拉留给她的书。

那就是一个儿童画本，整本书不超过三十句话，每页都是彩图，一整页只有一句话，是那种英语国家的孩子有且只有在刚识字的时候才会觉得有趣的书。法芮尔翻了一下，了解到这本书就是讲一只从动物园跑出来的企鹅怎么回到自己老家南极洲的。查理不懂的词有三个，第一个是鲸鱼。法芮尔指着那个画本上花了两页描绘的蓝黑色巨大生物，故事里就是它把企鹅含在嘴里，一路送它到了南极，但很明显少了一页，法芮尔觉得就是缺失的那页上画了那头鲸鱼的脸，现在它没了，查理看到的鲸的部位就只是墨蓝色的一大片。法芮尔对查理说，"这就是鲸。"

第二个查理不懂的词是雪人。"人们用雪堆成人的形状，"法芮尔说，"只是立在那里，一个玩偶，只不过通常大很多。"

"所以雪人不是真的人。"查理说，好像有点失望，"我猜想过或许‘斯诺’是个国家的名字。不过这就解释得通了……"

法芮尔问。"你知道’雪’是什么意思，对吧？"

查理回答，"我当然知道。我没见过，但是我知道，它们是白的，很凉，尝起来是甜的。我只是没弄清为什么有人会把那么干净漂亮的东西跟‘人’扯上关系，是不是发明这个词的人跟安吉拉一样白？我们就不行，我是黑色的，我得用泥巴。安吉拉是雪人，我们是土人（dirtman）。"

"不，不是，"法芮尔告诉她，"堆雪人只是一种游戏，每个人都能堆雪人，只要有雪。"

"我没有雪。"查理说。她的语法听得法芮尔云里雾里，只能猜她的意思。

"没人拥有雪，"法芮尔说，"无论你拿它做什么，它都还是雪，不是任何人的所有物，它只是它自己，这一点是不会变的。"

"就像泥巴。"

法芮尔叹了口气，"是，就像泥巴。"她低下头把画本又翻了一页。

最后一个查理不明白的词是巧克力。

法芮尔在尼日尔又留了两天，每天都来隔离区的枯树底下找查理，帮她彻底读完那本书，为她纠正错误的读音。其余的时候，法芮尔给她讲鲸鱼在海洋中间托着一座城市不断移动的故事。最后一天，在离开前，法芮尔把自己从实验室里拿出来的那幅画从外套的内袋里拿了出来，打开来给查理看。"这是你的画吗？"

"哦，是我画的。"

"这是安吉拉吗？"法芮尔指着坐在火圈里的女人。

"不，当然不，"查理摇头，"安吉拉给我讲故事，她是故事里的公主。她是个白人公主，我没见过其他白人公主，我照着安吉拉画。"

法芮尔收回了这幅画，低头看了看，又问道，"——我很喜欢这幅画，我能留着它吗？"

"可以。"查理对她说，"谢谢你的亚特兰蒂斯。我喜欢你的故事。"

那甚至不是个故事，法芮尔只是跟她形容了海底城市里到处都是珍珠和贝壳，形容了头上带着提灯的鱼儿在宫殿前排着队，为国王照亮前路。她甚至都没舍得跟查理讲海的女儿，因为那故事不是幸福完满的大结局。只有齐格勒才变态到给一个不到十岁的小女孩讲布隆希尔达的故事，法芮尔不知道齐格勒讲了多少内容，但据她所知那故事里最后所有人都死了。

法芮尔从口袋里掏出早些时候在城里买的巧克力，塞进了查理手中。它便宜得很，临近过期，恐怕不会太好吃，但这已经是法芮尔在那家店铺里能找到的最好选择了。

"你还会回来吗？"查理问。"安吉拉说她就不会回来了。"

法芮尔告诉她，无论如何都要活下去。查理还太小，不清楚自己将来会面对些什么，她或许十一二岁就会结婚，然后因为糟糕的卫生状况死于分娩；如果她再漂亮些，当地肆虐的黑帮会把她拉进自己的夜店，如果她自己再胆大些，或许她会选择想办法把自己弄进那些夜店。而如果她聪明，足够聪明，也足够好运——她会学习，她会在接下来十几年一如今日这样如饥似渴地学习，并且让自己看起来没那么漂亮和聪明，最后在旅行社混个临时导游当。等几个月后，她攒够了钱，她会把全部积蓄藏在头巾里，搭上一辆运花生的货车，在木箱之间缩上整整四五个小时，偷溜到大城市，在那里她会有更多机会开始新生活，当她二十八岁的时候她遇见了来尼亚美进行人道援助的法国小伙儿贝诺特，他们共同工作了几个礼拜，当贝诺特回国时，他带上了查理，两年后他们因为贝诺特不想要孩子而离婚了，查理为贝诺特摘下了头巾，离开他后她又戴了回去。贝诺特爱了她一辈子，而查理活到六十七岁，结过四次婚，生了八个孩子，有男有女，每一个都活了下来。

但这需要相当多的好运气，而且都是后话了。

现在，法芮尔只是把自己的名片塞给了她，告诉她如果需要帮助可以联系自己，并保证会尽量帮忙。但法芮尔离开隔离区回到自己住的旅馆的时候，她又觉得自己这举动实在于事无补。查理今年九岁，她没有上学，没穿过鞋子，骨瘦如柴，没有母亲，甚至没有名字，一天只吃一顿饭，住在窝棚里——明眼人都看得出查理现在就需要帮助，任何形式上的，但法芮尔能做的就只有给了她一张名片。

这天晚上躺在床上的时候，法芮尔想着安吉拉是不是也像她这样想过这些，所以才能离开得那么干净利落，连查理给她的画都不带上。齐格勒不是不知道她留下的英文儿童画本查理会读不懂，齐格勒不是不知道查理需要帮助，不是不知道这样的孩子尼日尔还有很多而单个人的影响在这面前无能为力——法芮尔想，安吉拉应该都清楚，只是她见过了太多，而且她太过好高骛远，已经不再在乎这些了。

法芮尔睡到了第二天中午，差点错过回程的飞机。在梦里她梦见四头巨鲸在漆黑的深海里缓缓游动，一座由珊瑚和珍珠建成的城市生长在它们脊背上，鲸鱼周围漂浮着上亿的水母，宛若浩瀚星辰。

9.

法芮尔回到了尖刀小队。

马歇尔主管在她休假回来后找过她，问她，"效果怎么样？"

"很有效。"法芮尔回答。重游尼日尔让她开始意识到安吉拉不是神，她也有力所不能及之处，能做也只是在这世界的疮痍上做些缝缝补补，本质上就和她们其他所有人一样。

她已经不那么经常地想念安吉拉了。

这一年冬天开罗据说很冷，但法芮尔从十一月起就有任务，忙了一个多月，在欧洲滞留了很久，任务终于能望见结束开始收尾的时候，已经是十二月中旬，圣诞节临近，苏黎世的街道上处处都洋溢着过节的气氛。

客户是东欧某小国显贵的女儿，二十出头，遗传了来自母亲的一头红发，从小娇生惯养，对法芮尔青眼有加，在这段日子里跟法芮尔分享了自己对所有男明星的看法，有好几个还真的跟她谈过恋爱。十二月初的时候薇拉跟某英国男模的恋情告吹，她在酒店房间里跟法芮尔哭诉了两个小时，第二天一大早就推着法芮尔起来，兴高采烈地拉着她去Marionnaud血拼。法芮尔叫她薇拉小姐，薇拉却只让她称呼自己的名字。"那样听起来好像你是我的奴隶。"薇拉这么说。

当时的法芮尔提着各个大小的袋子，戴着墨镜走在只抓着一个小手袋的薇拉身边。"我不是吗？"她无奈地问。

"如果你想要的话，我倒是不介意。"薇拉俏皮地说。

话虽如此，因为国内局势紧张，薇拉今年冬天回不了家，她索性从各方请柬里随便挑了一张，然后拉着法芮尔在平安夜那天飞去了苏黎世，在那里出席慈善酒会。按薇拉的话说，那里会有潘趣酒，小点心，以及把喷泉当泳池的阔少，一定乐子不少。

法芮尔把小队人手安排在周边，自己作为贴身保镖跟薇拉一起进入了会场。

她早该有些预感的。这酒会的目的是为西非的一些极度欠发达地区的妇女儿童争取更多更好的教育卫生条件，任何给基金会注资到一定数额的人都能收到请柬。薇拉本人宁可一下午在香榭丽舍扔掉几千万都不会想起来把钱花在这上面，要不是她爸爸手里有个铀矿，她根本就不会在这儿。

酒会进行到一半的时候，薇拉就觉得无聊了，她给法芮尔发信息叫她过去把她从人群里解救出来，打算回酒店休息。法芮尔收到信息后走过去，从那些身体胖大的名流中间穿过，花了些力气才抵达薇拉身边。

薇拉正在和一个女人说话，面朝着法芮尔的方向，见她来了，咳了一下，向自己的临时同伴道歉，点过头后，向法芮尔走来。

法芮尔站在原地等待着，薇拉正向她走来，之前和她交谈的女人转过身来，应当是目送着薇拉的背影，但下一秒，她发现了法芮尔。

一瞬间，酒会上的嘈杂人声、远处的管弦乐，以及台上叮叮的敲击杯子的声响，全都消失不见。好像整个房间忽然只剩下了两个人，法芮尔感觉耳畔清晰地"嗡"了一声。

——她正在跟安吉拉齐格勒四目相对。

齐格勒美极了，就是瘦得有些厉害。她画着精致的妆容，嘴唇上的微笑还没褪去，红色连衣裙真适合她，衬得她的皮肤白到透明，齐格勒一只手里拿着香槟杯，法芮尔感觉自己几乎能看到她手腕上青色的血管。

时间在这一刻仿佛失去了意义，法芮尔站在原地没有动弹，薇拉过来挽住了她的手臂，说了什么，法芮尔没有听到，因为齐格勒还在望着她，脸上挂着她在社交场合里标志性的、那种完全是下意识的优雅浅笑，但她的嘴唇紧紧闭着，眼睛里什么情绪也没有，法芮尔读不懂，但是幻觉般的一刹那，她觉得齐格勒有那么一会儿，看上去很脆弱。

这一刹那转瞬即逝。

一个人补上了薇拉的空位，他的背影挡住了她们相交的视线，法芮尔恢复了呼吸。

"怎么了？"薇拉问，好奇地看着她的脸，"看到认识的人了？"

"以前的客户。"

扩音器里叫着齐格勒的名字，周围响起掌声，人群分出一条通往台前的路来。那个穿着红裙的背影走了上去，把手里的香槟交给智械服务生，微笑着和之前站在台前轻敲杯子的酒会举办人贴面亲吻。

"是谁？"薇拉看向自己走出来的人群。

法芮尔很无奈，"我不能说，我签了保密协议。"她原本想给薇拉一个歉意的笑容，但试了一下，她发现自己笑不出来。"这就要走了吗？我已经叫好了车子，就在门口。"

"一如既往地贴心。"薇拉赞叹道。

在回去的路上，法芮尔坐在副驾驶，安静地听坐在后座的薇拉抱怨酒会上遇到的男明星有多不会聊天，但她脑子里一团乱，什么都思考不了。到了酒店后，薇拉的房间在十六层，法芮尔带着她站在大堂等电梯，薇拉安静了一会儿，又开了口。

"你还好吗？"她问。

法芮尔因为这熟悉的问话而不由自主地苦笑了起来，"我今晚或许会早点睡觉。"法芮尔回答道，带着薇拉走进了电梯。

她把薇拉送到房间门前，道了晚安，然后守在外面，叫了两个人上来，在门口执勤。队员们的房间也都在这一层，法芮尔的房间就在薇拉房间的正对面，调度完一切，安排妥当之后已经又过了两个小时，法芮尔却没回房间。她乘电梯到了大堂，在门前站了二十分钟，然后她走了出去，开车重新回到了酒会现场。

活动已经结束了，绝大对数名人们都已经离开。法芮尔亮了证件，从安保人员的通道重新进入了会场。

杯盘狼藉，都是工作人员在整理会场，法芮尔西装革履地站在场地中央，目光扫过整个房间，没有安吉拉的身影。她感觉头晕目眩。

"需要帮忙吗？"一个看上去像是经理的人走过来问道。法芮尔摇了摇头，转身从来路走了出去。

法芮尔没有直接出去，沿着通道，她浑浑噩噩地往外走，脑子里剩下的最后一丝理智告诉她如果这样出去开车多半会出车祸，于是路过洗手间，法芮尔拐了进去。法芮尔双手撑在洗手台子上，用力平复了一阵呼吸，过了好久，才抬起头来。

我到底在这儿做什么？法芮尔想。

镜子里的法芮尔双颊通红，眼睛里闪着狂乱又痛苦的光。她低下头去，把一直颤抖不已的手指伸到了水龙头下面，冷水流出来之后，法芮尔觉得自己更清醒了些。她双眼发涨，但又一次抬起头来的时候，法芮尔看起来已经冷静了不少。把手擦干之后，法芮尔重新回到了走廊，去地下车库，准备开车回酒店，为这次没头没脑的大冒险画上句号。

她心里盘算着，或许回去后，要用一下房间里那加热式的浴缸；这是任务期间，她不能沾酒精，所以不用再想着要睡觉。她得在薇拉醒来前就调整好，否则那姑娘会一直问个不停。

地下车库里弥漫着淡淡的橡胶和燃油味道。新型交通工具既不需要轮子也不需要燃油，那些流行漂亮的弄潮儿是富豪们的最爱，都有专门的停靠点，地下车库里见不到那些亮闪闪的新车，昏暗的灯光下，这里都是些过时的老古董。

法芮尔拖着步子，走向C区，自己的车就在那儿。

那辆黑色的城市越野停在一辆银色轿车和一根水泥柱之间，法芮尔走过去，拉开车门，坐了进去。

驾驶室的角度正好能看见电梯门。法芮尔抬起头，看到一个穿着红裙子的身影。

呼吸停止了，法芮尔没有第一时间发动汽车，她坐在黑暗的车厢里，透过一层挡风玻璃望向齐格勒。

安吉拉靠在电梯门旁边的墙壁上，在阴影里，光着脚，臂弯下夹着那小小的手袋，另一只手里提着一双精致的高跟鞋。她身上还是那件看上去一点御寒作用都没有的晚礼服，光裸着手臂和肩膀，脖颈又细又长。她双唇间叼着一颗烟，正低下头，用打火机点燃。她手里拿的是那种会免费派送的塑料打火机，可能用的久了些，火苗又矮又弱，但那微弱的光在那一瞬还是照亮了她的脸，法芮尔看见她低垂的睫毛微微颤抖，火光熄灭，打火机被塞回手袋，当她抬起头来之后，那张脸上带着一种迷茫的表情。

齐格勒抱着手臂，香烟被她取下，夹在两根涂着红色指甲油的手指间。她的嘴唇是玫瑰花的大红色，双颊因为低温染着不自然的艳丽酡红。

她望过来，白色的烟雾从她双唇间涌出，在这烟雾里，隔着两排车子的距离，透过一层挡风玻璃，齐格勒远远地注视着坐在车里的法芮尔。

我该走了。法芮尔想。我该发动车子，在她面前开走。

安吉拉低下了头，夹着香烟的手指停在脸侧，当她再抬起头的时候，她扭过了脸，没再看向法芮尔的方向。

法芮尔看到她脚下散落的几个零星的烟蒂。

没有发动汽车，法芮尔打开车门走了出去。她径直走到安吉拉面前，把大衣脱了下来，伸手披在了安吉拉肩上，又把她裹紧了，才退开一点点。

"……晚上好，小队长。"安吉拉抬着脸，浅浅地向她微笑。

法芮尔站在她面前，"您的鞋坏了，博士。"她说，摘下了右手的皮手套，伸手从安吉拉指间取下了烟，滤嘴上还染着齐格勒的口红颜色，法芮尔把它在齐格勒旁边的墙壁上按熄，而后者看着她，眼神很朦胧，好像法芮尔是从梦里走出来的，她还没弄清法芮尔是不是真的。齐格勒的手指冰冷彻骨，法芮尔觉得她一定早给冻坏了。

"嗯，"安吉拉说，用手指拉着大衣边缘，看上去很乖巧。"我今天穿着它走了太多路，它不是用来做那个的。"

"一双不是做来走路的鞋子。"法芮尔说道，意识到自己的声音不由自主地变软了。

安吉拉笑了一下，音调一如既往地轻柔，"是啊。"

"您的车呢？"

"我恐怕喝了太多了。"

"您住哪儿？我送您回去。"法芮尔向她伸出手来，等在那里。

安吉拉缩在法芮尔的大衣里，从缝隙里伸出一只手来，握住了法芮尔的手。 她的手真的太凉太凉了，还略微哆嗦着，法芮尔情不自禁地攥紧了它，带着安吉拉一路回到了车里。

齐格勒说了一个酒店名字，爬进了副驾驶，法芮尔为她关上车门，从另一侧坐上驾驶座，发动了汽车，把暖风打到最大。

车子缓缓开出地下车库，汇入街道上的车流。今晚有些飘小雪，两边的建筑物和路边已经盖上了薄薄的一层白色，圣诞彩灯挂在已经打烊的店铺外墙上，已经很少有路人了。这是平安夜，大家基本上都已经在家里过节了。

"所以你现在为沙拉波夫工作吗？"安吉拉问。她好像从寒冷里缓过来一点了，脸色好了些，声音也没那么抖了。法芮尔想着如果自己没来的话，她会怎么办。齐格勒的外套应该还在衣帽间，但她在地下停车场抽烟的时候，看上去也不像是还记得这回事的样子。

"不，我还在海力士。"

"所以是沙拉波夫雇了你们来保护他女儿。"安吉拉说。

法芮尔没有回答。她不能说，而安吉拉不需要她的答案。

过了一会儿安吉拉开口，打破了这令人不舒服的沉默。"好笑的是，沙拉波夫喂不饱他半数以上的人民，但那姑娘的一块手表就能供养至少两百个孩子健康长大到十六岁。"

"我知道。"法芮尔回答，看着前方，安静地回答，"我没找到哪里好笑，博士。"

"好笑在于，你知道这不对，还是在为她做保镖。"

"……我还不知道你竟然在意，"法芮尔说。

"我当然在意那些吃不上饭的人们……早在三十年前我们就该解决世界饥荒了。"

红灯，法芮尔把车子停了下来。"不，你竟然在意我是不是在做对的事。"安吉拉把脸扭向车窗外头，不说话，所以法芮尔想了一会儿，继续道，"……两周前在马赛，有五个雇佣兵试图暗杀她来着。那是在商场，他们原计划是绑架的，但发现薇拉身边有海力士安保的人在，所以临时改变了计划，打算把她勒死在试衣间里……他们差点就得手了。"

“……所以你脸上的创可贴就是这么来的了。”

“是。”法芮尔抬手抓了抓，感觉有点痒。

有些雪花落在车窗边缘，很快就融化了。在街边彩灯的照耀下，这些细碎的小水珠折射出迷幻而温暖的光，漂亮得好像铺在那里的是一层小小的珍珠和宝石。还有半个小时平安夜就过去了，车子外面很安静，行人和车都很少，苏黎世是个安静的城市。不知道为什么，看着那融化的雪花，法芮尔想起了自己给查理讲的亚特兰蒂斯。

“是……”法芮尔继续道，“我的意思是……有的事情可能真的就没有意义，薇拉不是什么和平领袖，也不是什么民主斗士……是，我救了她，但她活着还是死了并不能改变世界，也不会让那些正在挨饿的人们过得更好……但这不代表，嗯……这不代表她就可以死在衣帽间里。我——我没有权力改变一个国家的命运，但她只是个二十一岁，对男人品味糟糕的、‘急冻致命’乐队的狂热粉丝。我只是……我觉得这不一样。”

安吉拉随着她的讲述转过头正在看她，法芮尔知道，但她不确定自己还能承受再一次和安吉拉四目相对，所以她只是在信号灯变绿之后向前驶去。

她忐忑地等待着安吉拉用她一直以来的那种犀利态度反驳她，说她这套理论有多幼稚。这些东西是法芮尔在第二次到访尼日尔时总结出来的，她仍旧无法彻底理解齐格勒是如何做到同时觉得这世界令人失望又值得拯救的，但那一晚，法芮尔意识到自己就是那种会被小细节所纠缠，没法看清整个大蓝图的人。但她又想着查理，意识到自己并不为这一点而感到羞愧。

"就像亚特兰蒂斯快要沉没了，从里面带出一只小鱼也是有价值的事。"法芮尔说，但在下一瞬觉得自己没头没脑的，齐格勒恐怕听不懂，"……我是按照我的想法做了什么的。"

"你没有站在那里看它沉没。"安吉拉说。

"对。"法芮尔说。

她又开始等着安吉拉告诉她这远远不够，这只是杯水车薪，不算真正意义上做出改变，但安吉拉没有。

齐格勒沉默了好一会儿，最后她说，"是真的吗？"她问，"真的有乐队叫‘急冻致死’？"

因为这句话法芮尔匆匆看了安吉拉一眼。安吉拉很放松，而法芮尔意识到自己有多想念齐格勒放松时的语调。

"我不知道，我只知道薇拉花了二十万买了张主唱亲笔签名的海报。"

"呵，这帮有钱人。"

法芮尔赞同地点了点头。

安吉拉靠在车门上，两只手都缩在法芮尔的黑色大衣里头，细声细气地问道，"为什么告诉我这些，法芮尔？"

"——我不知道。"法芮尔回答，"我还是想让你知道我在做正确的事吧。"

"你为沙拉波夫的女儿可真是说了不少好话，"齐格勒笑着说，"她许诺你什么好东西了？"

法芮尔认真地回想了一下。

"在马赛，"她说。

"嗯？"

"在马赛那次，我把她从试衣间抱出来，"法芮尔慢吞吞地说，"她吓坏了，然后拉着我去了地下二层，请我吃了一杯薄荷味儿的冰淇淋。"

“薄荷冰淇淋。”安吉拉垂着眼睛低笑，“这是我听过的，最简陋，最扁平的，形容正义的方式了。”

法芮尔放松下来。她看着车窗外飘飘荡荡的雪，忽然觉得自己向走向安吉拉是她做过的最棒的决定。安吉拉的酒店就在眼前，她放缓了车速。不管结果如何，法芮尔觉得这二十几分钟是她这些年里感觉最宁静平和的时刻，不是幸福，她仍旧因为安吉拉感到伤痛和苦涩，但在这一刻，法芮尔觉得这些都可以忍受，在安吉拉的微笑和淡淡呼吸声中，那些东西都不重要了。重要的只有当下，车里的暖气烤得她感觉醉醺醺的，即使法芮尔不记得自己碰过任何酒精饮料。

“它尝起来真的很不错，上面还加了坚果。”

法芮尔说。酒店到了。

停好车后，法芮尔走下来，想要去另一侧给齐格勒开门，但后者却直接自己推门下来了。安吉拉把那双少了一个后跟的精致鞋子提在手里，好像从沙滩上回来一样，带着一股令人敬佩的淡然地走进电梯。她又是法芮尔熟悉的那个齐格勒了，法芮尔跟在她后面，舌头打结，胸口郁结着的炙热情感让她感觉几乎要爆炸。但法芮尔没有说什么，因为在这一刻，感觉说什么都不对。法芮尔脸上也没什么表情，她只是对安吉拉说，"我送您到房间门口吧"，然后和齐格勒一同走入电梯。

安吉拉没有回答，她甚至没有抬头看一眼法芮尔。她按下了楼层键，电梯门合拢。

法芮尔陷入了一种矛盾的心理，她既希望这段时间能短一点，这样安吉拉就可以尽快回到她的酒店房间里去，虽然酒店里已经暖了很多，但对于那身晚礼服和光裸的脚踝来说还是太冷了。但与此同时法芮尔还希望这段时间能久一点，再久一点，久到她可以想出点什么来挽回之前她们经历过的那些，或者至少想出一个能让安吉拉了解她的心意哪怕只有一点点的方法。

她没有。口舌之利原本就只是安吉拉的专长，法芮尔既不是演说家也不是煽动家，她从没有像现在这样深深意识到言语在内心面前的无力和单薄。

站在安吉拉旁边，电梯慢慢爬升，法芮尔忽然之间又一次觉得安吉拉离她很远。

法芮尔觉得很孤独。

电梯停在了24层，安吉拉走了出去，法芮尔还是又一次跟了上去。

地毯是深红色的，柔软而吸声，法芮尔听不到自己皮鞋的声响，她感觉自己内心的呼喊声也被吸走了，渐渐平静了下来。不是所有的诉求都能得到回复，不是所有的祝祷都能成为现实，不是所有的渴望都能得到应答。世人都是这么过来的，不是心中的声音停下了，只是人们学会了不再去听而已。所有人都是这样做的，没道理法芮尔不行。

转过一个拐角，安吉拉在自己的房门前停下了。在手袋里拿出房卡，刷过之后她推开门走了进去。安吉拉站在门里，一只手扶着门，转身看着站在门外的法芮尔。

“今天谢谢你了。”她平静地说。

法芮尔也在看着齐格勒。她想，安吉拉左边的额发有点乱了，正贴在她脸颊旁边，看上去有点潮湿。在这之后，她又想，安吉拉今晚实在是太惨了，苏黎世冬天这么冷，如果自己来得再晚些，她会冻坏的。法芮尔希望安吉拉今后照顾好自己，别再光着脚站在地下车库电梯口抽烟了，那不但对身体不好，而且看上去很失落而又很疏离，不会有人去关心一个表现得很疏离的陌生人的。齐格勒当时看上去累坏了。法芮尔最后想，她当时在那里干什么呢？她在那儿有一会儿了，她是在等人吗？她是在等我吗？

安吉拉很有耐心地等着。走廊尽头的座钟那里，午夜的钟声敲响了，法芮尔看着她略微显得有些憔悴的眼睛，想：

我爱你。

然后她开口，说的是，“圣诞快乐，博士。”

一个疲惫的笑容在安吉拉脸上慢慢铺开。这笑容直接将法芮尔带回了尼日尔。法芮尔这一刻心痛得感觉不到自己指尖。

“……圣诞快乐。”齐格勒说，“晚安。”

法芮尔没有回答，因为已经没法再开口，她板着脸，点了点头，向后退了一步。

房门在她面前关上。

现在她又是一个人了。

法芮尔一动不动地在门口站了好长一会儿，然后蹲下了。她实在不知道还有什么方法来控制住自己不要嚎啕出声。眼泪接二连三地滚落下来，法芮尔仔细地调整着呼吸，竭力控制着让自己尽量一声不发。她把脸埋进臂弯里，手指用力地抓住肩膀。

——她太久没这么哭过了。在她第一次被枪指着离开安吉拉屋子的那天晚上，法芮尔都没有这么难过；在她明明揣着那张让安吉拉对她心灰意冷的内存卡，却告诉主管说自己没弄到，而被质疑能力，面临审查，以及最后的降职停用的时候，法芮尔也没有表现出一点点脆弱；甚至在她在休假的时候，在尼日尔，躺在那张积灰的旧床垫上，想着安吉拉，想着曾经在这同一间实验室，自己说过什么，而安吉拉又曾经用那样的目光看着自己——她那时也都挺过来了。

……但现在不一样。这是圣诞节。安吉拉刚刚就坐在她旁边。而法芮尔发现不像老话说的那样，时间治愈不了她，她实在是太想要安吉拉了，太想太想了。

就在这时，门被猛地拉开了。

“——什……”

法芮尔抬起脸，看到门里站着一个惊诧的齐格勒。齐格勒看起来很怪，她看起来就跟她关上门的时候一模一样，好像这么久了，她都没去坐下休息一会儿，或是至少穿个鞋之类的。安吉拉齐格勒披着法芮尔的黑色毛呢大衣，细瘦的手腕撑在门框上——好像她一直就站在原地，想到了什么，如梦方醒地想要追出来一样。

她的妆有点花了。

而且齐格勒看起来好像完完全全没料到法芮尔竟然没走的样子。

法芮尔仰着脸，看着安吉拉，后者看上去好像失去了说话的能力。

“我没把你的研究资料交给任何人。”法芮尔哑着嗓子说。老天，她的声音好陌生。

安吉拉好像完全没听懂，或者是她的意识还没回到这里来，她张了张嘴唇，过了好久，才问，“什么？”

“那个内存卡，你当时让我带走了，”法芮尔说，“我没把它交出去，它现在就在这件外套内侧口袋里。”

但她怀疑安吉拉还是没弄明白她在说什么，因为安吉拉没有伸手去摸那个一直折磨着法芮尔的小小内存卡，她甚至没低头看一眼自己胸前的口袋，她只是从门里走出来，拉着法芮尔的手臂，帮她重新站了起来。

“嘘……”安吉拉说，“嘘……没事的，没事了。”

她这么说着，伸出手拥住了法芮尔，后者把头埋进她肩膀，带着些许不确定，但最终还是伸手回抱住了她的腰。

"抱——抱歉，博士，我很抱歉，"法芮尔哆嗦着说，费力地找回自己的声音，"我很抱歉，我只想让你知道这个——我——我该走了，我还在任务期间，我——我不能留……我不能留薇拉一个人一整晚，我得——我得回去。我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。"

齐格勒轻轻地摸着她的后颈，轻声安慰着。法芮尔将她搂得更紧了些，当自己终于感觉好些了的时候，她强迫自己放开了手臂。安吉拉身上披着的外套在她们拥抱的时候掉在了地上，这时齐格勒弯下腰，将它捡在手里，展开来，绕到法芮尔身后，帮她穿了起来。法芮尔因为刚刚的哭泣而有些晕眩，她恍惚想起来安吉拉在尼日尔时为她卸下猛禽装甲时的样子。

法芮尔感觉好些了之后，她又一次道歉，垂着头转身离开。安吉拉什么都没说，但在这时拉住了她，把自己的电话号码给了法芮尔。

"对自己好些，小玫瑰。"安吉拉踮起脚来轻轻地亲吻了一下她的脸颊。

"我们还会再见面吗？"法芮尔问。

安吉拉看着她，几秒后她笑了。低下头，安吉拉用手抚平了法芮尔大衣领子上并不存在的褶皱，她声音带着一点点隐藏得很好的颤抖，但更多的是海一样的释然。

"当然，"她说，"你还欠我一个圣诞礼物呢。"

10.

第二天，法芮尔字面意义上忙了一整天。薇拉醒来之后想去商场，因为她这样的姑娘除了健身房，派对，和商场，真的完全不知道还能去哪儿“放松一下”，而且按照薇拉自己的话来说，“圣诞节当天去健身房实在是太可悲了”，所以法芮尔只有陪她逛商场。别误会，她对薇拉没有意见，法芮尔只是对一双一双试过去的鞋子和精品旗舰店感觉窒息。当天晚上，薇拉决定在一家泰国菜馆吃饭，法芮尔趁此机会溜进了洗手间，在那里她摸出了手机，站在镜子前面，想要听听安吉拉的声音。

然而当法芮尔把安吉拉的号码调到拨号页面的时候，她又犹豫了。她这么做会不会有点进度太快了？万一齐格勒不是这个意思呢？她是不是应该先发个信息过去之类的？

法芮尔有的空余时间不多，而且还在一分一秒减少，在原地转了三个圈之后，她闭上眼睛，按了拨号键。

她几乎希望安吉拉不会接。

但当等待音响了一下，两下，并且一直响下去的时候，法芮尔又睁开了眼睛。她把手机从耳边拿开，皱着眉头看向屏幕。安吉拉为什么不接电话？她是不是不方便？我是不是真的进度太快了？

哦，早知道就发信息了。

好像过了一万年那么久，法芮尔已经准备挂掉电话了，但电话却一下子通了。

“你好？”安吉拉的声音。

法芮尔开口，感觉自己有点结巴，“嗨，博士。”

有那么两秒齐格勒没说话。

紧张在法芮尔胃里打结，她担忧地问，“博——博士？我是法芮尔。”

“我知道，我只是……”齐格勒听起来好像叹了口气，而且她那边有些杂音，“我还以为你不会打过来了。”

“你给了我你的号码。”法芮尔傻傻地说，感觉尴尬得要死。给了电话号码不就是要做好接电话的心理准备吗，还是这又是什么法芮尔不清楚的高端人群社交礼仪？天啊。法芮尔一只手捂住额头，她真的无比希望自己当时选择了发短信。

齐格勒笑了一声。

“我很高兴，”她说，“我很高兴你打过来了。”而法芮尔感觉晕晕的，她抬起头，发现镜子里的自己在傻笑，法芮尔皱眉，扁了扁嘴，把那副蠢得不行的表情挤掉了。

用手摸着下巴，法芮尔说，“呃，我只是想……”她又整理了一下勇气，“过几天我应该这任务就要结束了，大概周三的时候，我就有空了，我在想……我在想，正巧都是在苏黎世，我在想——”

“……你那小脑瓜里又有什么点子啦？”安吉拉轻轻地问，很耐心，带着笑意。

法芮尔又一次抬头，绝望地发现镜子里的自己又在傻笑了。

“……或许我们可以一起出去吃个晚饭？”法芮尔说，“正巧我可以把圣诞礼物补给你。”

齐格勒沉默了一小会儿，久到足够让法芮尔开始又一次觉得自己又一次越界了。

“当然如果你有事——”

“不，哦，不，甜心，”齐格勒说，“我不在苏黎世了。”

“你不在苏黎世了。”法芮尔重复道。

“我——啊我不该说这些的。”齐格勒叹了口气，“我今早就来了萨那，今年三月份的时候，智械工作的地下钻井出了问题，引发了一场小地震和长达三个小时的漫长暴动，打那之后这边局势就一直很动荡，这里需要我。”

“那你为什么……”

“傻瓜，我是战地医生，我当然得来。原本秋天的时候我就该来这里的，那时候山路还更好走些，但——你知道的，我得去尼日尔，所以一直拖到现在。不过谢天谢地，我还是赶上了。”齐格勒说，然后小声补充了一句，“而且这边提供的研究资金很优渥，我可以继续研制新的女武神装甲了。”

“哦。”法芮尔只能回答，“……那里安全吗？”

“当然不，否则我来做什么，”安吉拉几乎是立刻就回答，但下一秒她反应过来，“——哦！你是说……”

“我是说……你——”

“——你在担忧我。现在我懂了。”齐格勒语速飞快，她们两个沉默了一小会儿，然后齐格勒笑了起来。“天啊，我太久没做过这个了。”

她们又沉默了一小会儿，但法芮尔发现自己不再感觉尴尬了，这沉默竟然让她很舒服。法芮尔靠在洗手台上，脑海中出现了一副画面，她想着齐格勒穿着那种对她来说大一号的野外迷彩服，靠着吉普车的一侧车门，在临时营地的角落里偷偷摸摸听卫星电话。虽然隔得很远，但在法芮尔想着她的时候，齐格勒现在也在想她。

"我得挂了，法芮尔。"齐格勒说。"我真的很高兴你打过来了。下回我们见面的时候，或许就可以给你看我的新女武神装甲了。"

她们结束了通话之后，法芮尔看着镜子，等脸上激动的红润平复下去之后，她才想起来，太多自己想问的事都没问，但转念一想，法芮尔又感觉它们都不再重要了。

法芮尔整理了一下，走出了洗手间。回到包间里的时候，薇拉评价她说"你令人惊讶地看上去很振奋"。

"是的，"法芮尔说，"我在思考一份有意义的圣诞礼物。"

"给谁的？"

法芮尔卡住了，她不确定自己能不能说女朋友。她想，但忽然又觉得可能安吉拉不这么看。如果要任凭法芮尔回答的话，她可能会说出类似"一个我想要与之共度余生的人"的傻话来。

"……一个朋友。"最后法芮尔有点泄气。"别想了，吃饭吧。"

这一年的春天，法芮尔在思考该给安吉拉补什么圣诞礼物中度过。这真的很难抉择，一部分的她总想找点昂贵漂亮的东西，总觉得太过廉价的话自己根本送不出手，而另一部分的她又觉得这世上什么东西都配不上安吉拉，这份礼物又必须带点特殊意义才行。

而安吉拉这边——她仍旧在战区盘亘。而且法芮尔发现齐格勒鲜有主动给自己打电话的时候，她们屈指可数的那几次聊天，都是法芮尔把电话打过去，而齐格勒从不主动给她打电话。

但齐格勒总会接。无论那边的情况是什么，只要法芮尔拨了过去，齐格勒都会接，在各种奇怪的环境下听着法芮尔讲自己无聊的日常生活，早餐吃了多加了一条培根的三明治，或者扫除的时候脚趾撞到了柜子转角之类的废话。有几回法芮尔给安吉拉打电话过去，电话接通后她能听见另一头传来的机枪和轰炸声响，而齐格勒的声音听起来遥远又匆忙。晚些再打来，小玫瑰。齐格勒会这样大声嚷嚷。现在真不是个好时机。

法芮尔别无选择，她身处半个地球外，要么在自己的单身公寓里头煮一锅黄豆罐头，要么在安保任务中途的短暂休息时间里，而安吉拉永远不会停下将自己置身险境。二月份下旬的时候，有一次她打给安吉拉的时候，对方那边听起来就像世界末日。当那天晚些时候法芮尔按照吩咐再打过去的时候，安吉拉才告诉她那是一场轰炸。法芮尔第二天才在新闻上读到这个消息，在从齐格勒嘴里听到的时候，她简直吓得脑子空白了好几秒。

“照顾好自己。”法芮尔忍着心悸和冲到现场直接把齐格勒捆着带回来、从此把她养在自己公寓的强烈冲动，沉默地听完对方叽叽喳喳地说完所有近日的琐事，最后这么说道，“而且记得，如果你真的需要个保镖，随时可以告诉我，博士，你只需要开口。”

“哦，我需要很多的东西，”安吉拉会这么回答，声音像百灵鸟一样婉转动听，“我可不确定我能雇得起昂贵的法老之鹰。请问您周薪多少？我得好好算计一番。”

法芮尔此时正站在公寓阳台上透气，此时闻言，禁不住思考的时间有点久，而且当她又开口的时候，她声音听起来沙哑了不少。

“……如果是您的话……我得说，您每周得给我一个吻。”

“法拉……你的要求可真低，我可不忍心，”齐格勒的声音变得甜腻起来，“怎么说我也要至少每天都付你一个吻才行。”

法芮尔呻吟了，她攥着阳台栏杆的手指收紧，又放开。

齐格勒在电话那头带着笑意低声问道，“——还是你还想要更多？”

“神啊，是的，博士，更多，拜托。”法芮尔回答得飞快，几乎咬牙切齿，齐格勒在这方面总是这么坏心眼。

“我可不能用这台电话干这个……”齐格勒说，叹息着，而法芮尔在这叹息里颤抖了。齐格勒转移了话题，又说了些她最近工作的事，有关营地里补给有多稀缺，新鲜水果千金难求，所幸小药片从来不缺，她每天得口服维生素来处理自己疯狂的脱发，“我在梦里都是败血症，牙齿松动，提着粒子光炮追杀智械，只为了拿到一小罐桃子罐头。我提了最近刚给女武神装甲做的更新了吗？我之前卡在机动性上，而这两天我又有了新点子，等什么时候有空，又能给它来一次大升级……”

而法芮尔头昏脑涨，这一大堆内容她几乎一个字也没听进去，等到阳台上的冷风终于让她冷静下来一点，她含糊地附和着，“……哦，哦，那太好了，博士。”

“全都归功于梦里的桃子罐头，法芮尔，都是桃子罐头的功劳。”

“您大概什么时候能离开那儿？”法芮尔终于问出了最关心的话。

安吉拉没有给她一个确定的答复，但她却仔仔细细地问了法芮尔公寓的位置。“你想要给我个突击检查吗，博士？”法芮尔问。

“听起来不错，我或许还能看到些好东西呢。”

法芮尔又脸红了。

她在等待安吉拉的过程中度过了一整个春天，等着开罗的天气开始一点点燥热起来。那个之前在尼日尔拿到的内存芯片被她藏在自己公寓写字桌上的一个旧相框里，法芮尔每次和齐格勒打电话的时候，每每想到它，总是如鲠在喉。她不清楚为什么齐格勒一直都没拿回它，法芮尔时时刻刻为它感到不安，但在电话里又问不出口。

每天早上，在自己格调灰暗缺少装饰的单身公寓里醒来，法芮尔看着床边的那台桌子，看着摆在上面的相框，想起内存芯片，心情都会陡然沉重一分，想着要是能把有的问题一直丢在角落，时间久了它就会自动消失该多好。可惜它向来不会。

三月份的时候，法芮尔从齐格勒那里得知萨那的动荡局势得到了缓和，或许她快要离开那里了。

“然后呢？”法芮尔问。

“然后我大概能挤出几天假期来。”齐格勒说，“我还留着你公寓的地址呢。”

然而这段对话发生的第二天，齐格勒就跟法芮尔失去了联系。

11.

齐格勒不再接她的电话的第三天，法芮尔就急疯了。她这才意识到自己跟安吉拉的联系全凭这一部电话——除了这一串号码，法芮尔根本不知道怎么联系上安吉拉。

法芮尔密切关注了当地的局势，新闻上仍然风平浪静，但这可不是好消息。第三天晚上，法芮尔躺在床上辗转反侧，凌晨两点钟披衣而起，急匆匆地赶去了海力士公司。她临时给马歇尔主管打了电话，但对方显然已经睡了，他是文职高层，从来不必接触紧急事件，所以像每个正常人那样，他的电话在这时没有接。法芮尔去了战略指挥室，当天值班的乔娜跟她熟识，在她万分恳求下动用了卫星，找到了齐格勒所在的基地航拍画面。

这一天晚上，直到早上七点，这四个多小时里，法芮尔跑遍了海力士的技术部，许下一大堆空头承诺，只为了再拿到多一点的有关齐格勒的信息。她在心里告诉自己或许只是虚惊一场，齐格勒完全可以仅仅是进行了一次野外考察，或者把手头的那部卫星电话掉在了什么地方而已。但法芮尔经历过战场，她信任自己的第六感，法芮尔下意识觉得情况不妙。

早上七点钟的时候，马歇尔主管上班，在自己办公室的走廊里见到了法芮尔。

法芮尔艾玛丽此时可不应该在这里，她现在正处于闲置期，手头没有任务，因为上头正准备把一项极其重要的长期安保任务交给她来做。法芮尔现在应该在家休息，马歇尔主管想，提了提手里的公文包，向坐在办公室外头等候的法芮尔走去。

海力士的首席安保执行人员，法老之鹰，看上去可不大好。她穿着常服，机车夹克的袖子挽在手肘的位置，低着头，手里拿着一张白纸，看上去像是什么报告文件。在马歇尔走近的时候，她一点反应都没有。门口的秘书汉斯顿跟马歇尔打了招呼，“艾玛丽在这儿等您很久了。”

冲秘书点了点头，马歇尔走到法芮尔面前。过了足足令人担忧的三秒多钟，法芮尔好像才意识到面前站着人。

“……主管，”法芮尔开了口，她的嗓子含糊不清，不得已重新清了好几下，才又一次开口，“主管。”

“你有什么事，法拉？”

“是安吉拉齐格勒博士，上次尼日尔任务的雇主，手里拿着纳米治愈技术的那位科学家。”法芮尔说，站起身，把手里的报告递给了马歇尔，“她在萨那给当地提供战地支援，三天前……四天前，她所在的基地被智械冲破了，我……我有道理相信，齐格勒博士现在在当地的智械组织手里。”

马歇尔看着他手下的得力干将。他知道尼日尔绝对发生了什么事，什么法芮尔一直没有写进报告、并且在这之后一直都绝口不提的东西，但他还是有些摸不清情况。

“……所以你是想——？”

“齐格勒手里的技术是无价之宝，主管，如果我们组织了对她的营救，或许她就不会再——或许她就会愿意和海力士合作……”

“法拉，法拉，孩子，”马歇尔不得不握住她的肩膀，才能让对方冷静下来，“你想说什么？”

法芮尔终于崩溃了，她脸上是一种马歇尔从来没在这个沉稳严肃的军人身上看见过的表情，她后退了一步，一只手无力地搭在腰间，另一只手抬起来，颤抖地抹了把脸。

“……我需要上头批准我去救她，”法芮尔哆嗦着说，“我……我需要飞机，小队，还有猛禽战甲。”

“你想去救她。”马歇尔重复道，他转头看了看不远处的汉斯顿，后者正担忧地望向他这边，手里拿着电话，冲他做了个疑问的表情，请示他有没有必要叫保安。但马歇尔坚定地冲他摇了摇头。当他又转回法芮尔这边，马歇尔发现她心神不宁得厉害，甚至都没发现这些。

“是。”法芮尔回答。

“法芮尔，”马歇尔叹了口气，一大清早的，他就得处理这个。“这不是我们能定的，”他粗略地看了一下法芮尔给他的报告，“这上面没有任何信息显示齐格勒被智械组织扣押了。你怎么推断出她还活着的？”

法芮尔瞪着眼睛。“……因为若非如此的话，她就已经死了。”她干巴巴地说，“这世界承受不起失去齐格勒的风险，没人能。”

这是私人感情。马歇尔想。

“很抱歉，法芮尔，我很同情，但这决定不是我这个品级可以下达的，你知道的，猛禽战甲，还有你的小队，包括你，都是海力士最顶尖的力量，”马歇尔诚恳地说，“这不能轻易出动，如果出动，也必须有个好理由才行。”

“不——您可能没理解——”

“……我理解，真的，”马歇尔说，“但我无能为力。”

法芮尔站在原地，一声不吭。

马歇尔主管叹了口气，他想着刚刚法芮尔一个人垂着脑袋坐在椅子上的样子。她已经是穷途末路了。“……你自己也知道的。”

“有的时候坏事就会发生，我们不是神，法芮尔，我们只是人类，我们只能祈祷。”

“她不需要祈祷，”法芮尔低声说，“她需要后援。”

马歇尔只能看着她。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

法芮尔摇了摇头，好像已经精疲力竭，转身慢慢地离开了。

他原本以为有一段时间看不到法芮尔了，马歇尔知道法老之鹰的性子，法芮尔是个合格的军人，行事绝大多数时候都顺着规章条例办事，但马歇尔想了想，觉得如果她笃定海力士这条路实在走不通的话，没准还真的会自己坐车去萨那，孤身去营救齐格勒。想到这里，马歇尔又有点担忧，他把命令传达下去，告诉公司里任何人如果看见法芮尔，要立刻报告给他。马歇尔想了想，又不放心，还在系统里把法芮尔的武器库准入权限给取消了，就为了防止她一个人去送命。

但他没想到，同一天，两个小时后，法芮尔重新冲进了马歇尔的办公室。秘书汉斯顿没能拦下她，跟在她后头，看着马歇尔一直道歉。马歇尔当时正坐在办公桌后面，给自己泡上一杯热茶，此时摆摆手，叫汉斯顿出去。

当办公室重新只有他们两个人的时候，法老之鹰一步步走近了马歇尔的办公桌，她脸上的表情相当可怕。

她双手插在夹克的口袋里，气息还没有平稳下来，额发凌乱地贴在脸上。

马歇尔紧张地咽了口吐沫。

“你想要什么，法芮尔？”

“我是来这里给东西的。”法芮尔说，她的声音甚至有点走调，听起来都有点不像她了。

“什么？”马歇尔问。

法芮尔却没有第一时间回答。她又沉默了一小会儿，好像正承受着极大的痛苦，但最后她开口的时候，说出的却是毫无联系的一句话。“齐格勒相当重要，主管，除了她以外，不会有任何人愿意并且能够为这世界付出这么多了。”

马歇尔在脑海里回忆了一下齐格勒的档案。上次尼日尔任务的时候，他仔细阅读过。安吉拉齐格勒算是个不大不小的名人，家境优渥，醉心生物科学，过去曾经在守望先锋里任职，但没多久守望先锋就解散了，齐格勒据说仍然致力于科研和慈善，但她出席的那些晚宴和聚会，也都是她出生以来就带有的社会地位给她带来的邀请函。她是上流社会的异类，也是维和组织成员里的怪胎，独来独往，而且还是不大成功的那种。人们给她的评价多数是好高骛远，马歇尔承认她是个天才，或许，但这世上天才太多了，真正留下痕迹的都是那些成功人士。无论是在守望先锋，还是尼日尔，还是现在的萨那，齐格勒选的总是最困难的道路，一路也都只是磕磕绊绊，一直跟成功无缘，这几乎已经成了他们那个圈子里的笑料了。

“你指什么，法芮尔？”马歇尔小心翼翼地问。

法芮尔一直插在口袋里的右手伸了出来，当她的手指展开后，马歇尔在她湿漉漉的手掌中央看见一枚小小的芯片。

“……这是安吉拉近年来全部的研究资料。直接从她平板电脑里拷贝出来的。”法芮尔说，脸上一丝表情也没有，“我要雇佣法老之鹰和她的小队，去萨那，搜寻齐格勒博士。如果她死了，就带她的尸体回来。”

意识到她在说什么之后，马歇尔抽了一口冷气。

他震惊地看着法芮尔，又看了看那个芯片。

“这代表齐格勒博士正式跟海力士公司的合作吗？”马歇尔拿起了办公桌上的电话，但讲话之前又向法芮尔问道。

“您可以当面问她。”法芮尔只是回答。“现在恢复我的权限，我要去武装部拿战甲。”

法芮尔的猛禽小队在三个小时后离开了开罗，前往萨那。

队员查尔斯在飞机上问法芮尔，“我们这回的目标是什么，队长？”

“我们找到齐格勒，然后带她回来。”法芮尔双手撑在桌边，低头看着面前的卫星云图和当地局势的分析报告。“可能的主要敌对势力为当地的智械组织。准备好大量的电子脉冲弹药，我们应该会需要很多。”

查尔斯和其他的队员们面面相觑了一番。

“那计划是什么？”查尔斯又问，“有线索吗？我们从哪儿开始？”

法芮尔没有回答这个问题，她只是下令让飞机在安吉拉曾经的基地降落。

这个基地在战前是一所当地小学，处围墙外的建筑物就是曾经的教学楼：一栋一层的一栋板房，光明科创投资建设，当初建成只花了两个小时，被当地人使用了七年，最多容纳七十多个人。在轰炸后这里竟然还没塌，法芮尔走进去看了一下，里面显然被维和组织当做了简易的手术室，她看见了一些翻倒的活动手术台，墙上还挂着一两件白大褂。地上一片狼藉，恶臭扑鼻，当她迈入房间的时候，成群的苍蝇嗡地散去，露出底下黑色的干涸血泊。死者绝大多数都是士兵，法芮尔检视了一下，然后走了出去。

操场倒是很大，零零总总应该之前竖满了帐篷，已经全塌了，最左侧的角落地方宽敞，贴近大路，被当做停车场，很多物资 也堆在这里，在之前的轰炸里这明显被重点关注了，此时基本上已经空空荡荡，土地上留着火焰的痕迹，两辆大卡车已经被烧得只剩一个残破的壳子。

法芮尔在另一侧找了一阵，最后终于找到了一个小小的帐篷。里面是一个简易的活动床，一个工作台。这里侥幸地免受炮火波及，还勉强完整，她在乱七八糟的地面上分辨出好几张散落的架构图之类的东西，一根尚在研发中的棍状装置撑在一旁，法芮尔在桌上找到了一张便签纸，贴在台灯上，上面潦草地记着自己的公寓的地址，在空白的角落上印着一个淡红色的唇印。

这张便签纸让法芮尔驻足了。法芮尔的脑海中清晰地“嗡”了一声，她感觉失去了重力。就在这座帐篷里，安吉拉曾经双手捧着这张便签，充满温柔和爱意地对它送上亲吻，好像能把它直接送到那所公寓，穿越荒漠和丛林，海湾和山岭，送到法芮尔身边。

……法芮尔向来觉得在这段关系里，她们对彼此的感情相当不对等。但她也相当容易满足，这张便签纸弥补了之前她全部的酸涩。为什么我总是处在这样的境地？法芮尔拿着这张脆弱的小纸片，调整着自己的呼吸，苦涩地想着自己交给了公司的那颗芯片。——如果不背叛齐格勒，她就没法保护齐格勒。总是这样，总是这样。

如果在之后，安吉拉还活着，她成功把博士解救出来，当安吉拉了解了法芮尔做了什么——她还会像圣诞节的走廊里那样温柔地拥抱法芮尔吗？

法芮尔想着尼日尔的枪口。……拜齐格勒那对人世间的古怪而倔强的不信任所赐，法芮尔绝望地意识到，在这一切结束之后，这张便签纸很可能是她能得到过的最好的东西了。

她慢吞吞地走到齐格勒的床边坐下，觉得累极了，被这段想法搞得精疲力竭。

查尔斯找到法芮尔的时候，小队长就坐在这个小帐篷里的活动床边上，那一身荷枪实弹的猛禽装甲显得她块头极大，在这个昏暗的小空间里格格不入，挤得很。她手里就拿着那张便签纸。

“队长。”查尔斯说。

法芮尔抬起头。

“最近的智械基地在东南侧六英里外。类似规模的还有四处。”

法芮尔站了起来，走到桌边把那根研发了一半的“手杖”拿在手里，跟着查尔斯走了出去。“我们从最近的开始。”

“当地政府知道这里发生的事，按他们的话说，一直在积极和它们试图建立联系，”查尔斯顿了顿，“计划是什么，队长？”

有的问题只能用暴力来解决。暴力不是最好的也不是最漂亮的解决方法，但法芮尔擅长这个，以暴制暴，这是对她来说最有效的方案，时间也是现在她最缺少的东西。

“轰烂它，暴力突入，搜寻齐格勒博士的踪迹，如果没有，立刻赶到下一个。”法芮尔把从齐格勒帐篷里找到的东西放进飞机，又走了出来，站在这曾经是操场中央的废墟里，面对着整装待发的小队，戴上了手里的头盔。当系统上线，模拟视野在她面前展开，天空和大地都一览无余，法老之鹰已就位。

“但是当地政府还在计划和谈？”

“让政客们操心那个。”

“那如何处理遇到的智械呢？”查尔斯最后问。

法老之鹰面无表情，最后低头调试了一下战甲，确认无误后，将火箭发射器抱起，下令出发。

“杀光。”她说。

12.

安吉拉多数时间都在自己被关押的牢房里。智械们在这场暴乱之前也都只是矿工，没有任何作战经验，虐待也只是人类独有的发明，智械们只是把她丢在这里。它们从试图保护她的士兵们身上看出了安吉拉身份的不平凡，觉得她在稍后跟政府的和谈中能起到关键作用。

智械的基地就是当初最早发生暴动的矿井，地下是这些家伙唯一感到安全和熟悉的地方，于是仍然偏好在这里行动。矿洞被当做临时牢房，智械们在无光的地方也行动自如，而齐格勒守着的这盏灯泡已经是整个地下矿井唯一一处仍有光亮的地方了。

“她或许是个贵族。”一个关押她的看守评价道。

“我只是个医生。”齐格勒这么说。

“那么多士兵拼命地保护你，”被其他智械簇拥着的一个大家伙说，“你不可能只是一个医生。”

“……他们全牺牲了。”

“别那样看我，女士，我只是个采矿工，这钻头和激光分割器都是给岩石准备的，”头目说，而安吉拉试图找到它类似眼睛的地方，但她失败了。这类工人型智械根本就没按照人类的模板来建造的，它们更像是蜘蛛，这样更适合灵活攀爬和负重，它们这类离人类形象差得最远的智械受到的歧视和敌意是最严重的，也是最容易被领导和煽动的一群。

安吉拉只穿了一件背心和工装裤，她的白大褂在之前基地的混战中着了火，被她丢在了手术室的地上。她坐在这间小小牢房的角落，此时闻言，扶着墙站了起来。

“——这毫无意义，”她高声说，“你不是第一批和人类开战的智械，之前就已经有过一场战争了，无数的人类和智械卷入其中，我和我的同事们已经终结了它。”

“我知道，女士，”智械回答，向前了一步，走出了它同伴的簇拥，其他智械都安静地看着它。“……我已经在矿洞里工作了七十五年，我知道那场战争。你们叫它智械危机。”

“那你就应当知道结局会是什么，”安吉拉说，“你们正走在一条错误的道路上——那样规模巨大的战事都没有成功，你正将你的同伴们带向死亡。”

“你全说错了，女士。”

安吉拉愤怒了，那些挡在她身前的战士们被激光切成血块跌落一地的样子还历历在目，“哦，是吗？”

智械沉默了一小会。“……我从未在这七十五年里见过阳光，女士，过去，如果有谁需要替换零件，还会被带到上面去，而现在他们把生产线直接建在地底，新型号的工人们甚至不知道这世界还有除了岩石和泥土之外的样子。如今生产一个新工人的成本比维修还要低，所以从五个月前开始，如果有谁哪里被检修出了故障，我们会直接被销毁，然后从流水线会下来新的替换人员。”它顿了顿，“……你或许不会相信，在最开始，我们只想能把销毁点设立在地面之上，这样至少能在死前看一眼太阳。”

安吉拉没有回复这个。她没有资格评价，她也是人类，是这种奴役和劳动的收益者。她知道有很多人类甚至和智械相恋，虽然法律仍然不承认这种伴侣，但已经这样的案例已经不在少数。智械有爱的能力吗？它们可以享受艺术，宁静，痛苦，恐惧，和大自然的美吗？齐格勒不清楚。很多问题是最好没有答案的，这也是之一。况且人类本事面临的问题还一大堆，它们已经累垮了她，安吉拉实在是无力再承担更多了。她只是一个人而已，这条路已经很难走了。

“我很抱歉。”安吉拉疲惫地说，“……我唯一能看到的可行方法只有更多的时间，人类需要更多的时间来接受智械。”

“我们不想挑起战争，但我们别无选择。”头领说，而安吉拉觉得自己在那电子合成音里听出了忧伤。

“……至少在这一点上你们已经和人类一样了。”安吉拉苦涩地讥讽道，“在人类的历史上，每场战争的双方都是这样说的。”

“我们希望您能够帮助我们。我们的程序最初就被编写成对人类友善，我察觉你在人类中的重要地位，这需要双方的努力，”头领诚恳地说，“如果您同我们一样希望这场混乱尽快结束，那么请帮助我们得到我们想要的结果。”

安吉拉摇了摇头。她感到很苦涩，要是这世上的事都可以简单地用对错来划分，该有多好。“下次，在你们杀掉整个基地的全部维和人员之前，也能给他们这样的选择就好了。”

交涉未果，房间里的智械们互相看了看，陆陆续续地从门口离开了。头领走在了最后面，离开前，它对安吉拉说道，“……您和您的同事们并没有终结那场战争。”

“你指什么？”安吉拉看着它。

“和平从未到来，”它说道，“只是人类赢了。”

接下来的几天，齐格勒一直被关在这房间里，智械没有虐待她，但也不会对她费心照顾人类，她因为高烧和伤口感染睡得昏昏沉沉，期间智械头领来探望了她一回。

“你要死了吗？”它问道。

安吉拉因为饥饿和病痛导致身体虚弱，但闻言强撑着坐了起来。“……不。”她说。

“人类的生命真是相当脆弱。”

“它比你想象得要更坚强。”

“这要靠时间来证明了，就像你说的。”它说，“我能为你做些什么？”

齐格勒需要妥善的医疗，需要暖和的气候，需要稳定的三餐和作息来调理自己的头痛与胃病。她需要一个安静的房子，壁炉，矮沙发，红茶，阴雨天和情节进展缓慢的肥皂剧。需要在孤独和迷茫时有家人和伙伴在侧，互相打趣或搀扶。她需要这世上最强大的力量才能纠正自己想纠正的，维护自己想维护的。她需要一场没有噩梦和惊悸的八小时安睡，需要在被种种世道打击得沉郁难言的时候，被告知这没关系；需要在贴近太阳的时候被拉回现实的海面，不至于那双腊做的翅膀被自己高歌猛进的理想主义烤化。

昏昏沉沉的，齐格勒想起自己在尼日尔的最后一天。隔离区的填尸坑臭气熏天，口罩也没什么用处，她自己穿着胶鞋，把汽油泼到每个角落。在点火之前，却有好些个身影在坑边徘徊，想要最后在坑里的死尸身上翻出点能用的东西，一双还能穿的球鞋，或是一条洗洗之后还有原本颜色的完整裤子。齐格勒一个人无力阻拦，拎着汽油桶，站在坑边，咬牙之后，带着凶恶的表情把汽油直接往坑里那些还在翻动尸体的人身上泼。我要点火了，她说，同时转过身冲那些坑外头同样蠢蠢欲动的人们大喝，这坑里不会有活人。然后她手里的汽油桶咣当坠地，一只手握着火把，另一只手从腰间拽出手枪来。

尸体燃烧了两天，她在坑边守了两个晚上，带着她的枪和火把。最后的那天夜里，她望着火焰，脸早就被烤得干裂发疼，当地人离她远远的，背地里叫她穆特罗亚芙特，是当地神话传说里看守大地裂口的持斧女妖。大火把天边都染成橙色，过了好一会儿，当火势渐小，安吉拉开始渐渐感觉到一丝丝凉意的时候，她才意识到，那不是火焰，那是黎明。

在那一刻，她回忆过去。齐格勒知道自己选的路不好走，但她没想到会这么难。

她什么都没有，什么都得不到，只有在无穷无尽的寒冷里，偶尔出现的像星光一样微弱的满足感支撑着她，而这满足感实在是太少太少了。

吞咽了一下，安吉拉对智械开口。“……水。我就需要这个。”

“你可以叫我萨勒姆，”头领说，指了一下身上斑驳的型号标识，“结尾的E不发音。”

“为什么告诉我这个？”

“因为我们也刚刚得知你的名字，安吉拉齐格勒医生，我被告知交换名字是人类社交的标准流程之一。”萨勒姆说，“我们知道有人在找你，而且动静还不小。”

安吉拉脑袋不大清醒，这个智械刚刚是真的告诉了她有人在找她吗，还是只是她的幻觉？她不确定。

“这就是当你绑架别人的时候，会发生的事。”

“并不总是这样，医生，并不总是这样。有些人就没这样好运了，他们只是被遗忘。”萨勒姆这样说，但当它回来，它给安吉拉带来了一瓶饮用水。

在安吉拉坐起来喝水的时候，萨勒姆就留在这狭小房间的角落，安静地看着她。这里是过去堆放备用零件的储存间，现在已经半空，架子上一半是已经被淘汰掉的机械零件，一半是灰尘。安吉拉之前找到一条陈旧的毛毡毯子，铺在地上，尽最大可能照料着自己，让自己撑得更久些。

当她喝完了水，把剩下的小半瓶小心地保存在手边，萨勒姆还没走，它只是停在那里，好像已经不再活动了。齐格勒眯着眼睛，趁着这一点水给自己带来的些许清醒，仔细地打量了一阵它。它的型号是真的很老了，主体上的钢板涂着好几层不同的喷漆，最前面的一根机械腿好像屈伸有困难，应当是关节部分的承轴出了问题，但应当很容易修复，只要几粒新的小钢珠，和一些润滑剂。

恍惚中安吉拉就明白了。这暴动并不像萨勒姆在它的同伴面前说的那样是为了全体智械，萨勒姆煽动了这场骚乱，根本的原因，只是为了它自己。按照新规定，它会被送进熔炉，成为一锅铁水，再被铸成零件用在新型号的智械身上。

“……骗子。”齐格勒喃喃地说。

很久很久，萨勒姆都没有说话，它那条给它下了最终判决的“伤腿”蜷着，齐格勒盯着那个引发了这场长达十三个月的战争的关节承轴，而这老旧的采矿机器人坐在房间角落，看上去就像一堆已经报废的垃圾。

“我只是想活下去，医生。”萨勒姆说，“您是人类，请告诉我，对人类来说……这真的是个很过分的要求吗？”

安吉拉不知道萨勒姆是什么时候离开的，她流着泪昏睡了过去，浑身上下好像掉进冰窟里一样发冷，给她感觉好像自己再也暖不起来了。齐格勒哆哆嗦嗦，一会儿她在梦里不断地下坠，下坠，恍惚间好像回到了智械危机的时候，她还是守望先锋里的一个小医护兵，和奥克斯顿，威尔海姆中尉，带着工程师林德霍姆，一起前往已经沦陷的伦敦，紫色的智械大军铺天盖地，到处都是火焰，爆炸，和破碎的零件，机械炮台的声音从始至终就未曾停下过，国王大道漫长得好像永远没有尽头。又一会儿，齐格勒感觉自己又在不断地上升，上升，好像轻得飘了起来，变成了狂风中的一片叶子，但又被法芮尔的毛呢大衣包裹着，感觉单薄但温暖。

然而当她睁开眼睛，安吉拉才发现这不是做梦。她真的在高空中，狂风像刀子一样刮得她脸颊生疼，她本人被一双钢铁般的手臂紧紧抱着。安吉拉向上望去，她看不见抱着她的人的脸，对方的面甲遮住了大半部分的面孔，只留了下半边脸在外头，从她这个角度，能看到紧抿的嘴唇和一直流淌到下巴的深色血痕。

这是梦吗？安吉拉动了动，试图张开嘴，她一定做错了，狂风瞬间灌进了她的嗓子，她堪堪眯着眼睛，把双手抽了出来，伸出去，搂住了法老之鹰的脖子。

攀着法芮尔的肩膀，她向她们身后看去。齐格勒所处的高度令她晕眩，她抽了口冷气，手臂更加搂紧了。下巴紧紧抵在法老之鹰的肩甲上，齐格勒露出一双眼睛，在狂风和硝烟中，她看见后面跟着的几架猛禽战甲，都抱着火箭筒远远跟在法老之鹰后面，看起来小小的。他们不远处的脚下是燃着熊熊大火的智械基地，黑烟和烈焰爬到高空，隐隐还能听见坍塌爆炸的声响。远处是一轮硕大血红的夕阳，在齐格勒看来，正正好好将这支猛禽小队拢在这片落日里。

他们好像是从神话中的太阳里飞出来的一样。

“我们去哪儿呀？”齐格勒把脸埋在臂弯中央，细声细气地问，“希拉孔波利斯吗？”

法芮尔应该没有听懂，但她没有问。

“家。”法芮尔回答，“我们回家。”

“……你看见萨勒姆了吗？”齐格勒说得慢吞吞的，“……结尾的E不发音。”

“你是它们手里唯一的人质，安吉拉，我们没在那里找到别的人（You were the only living soul there）。”

齐格勒过了很久没有说话，法芮尔等了很久，她以为安吉拉又睡过去了，她刚找到齐格勒的时候贴过对方的脸，安吉拉烧得很厉害，整个人神志不清。然而圈在她脖颈边的双臂并没有放松，很久之后，她在耳畔呼呼的狂风中听见齐格勒的抽泣声。齐格勒大哭不止，加上空中原本就呼吸困难，她几乎都要把自己憋到窒息。她哭得伤心极啦，好像法芮尔刚刚说了什么话让她的心都碎了，好像刚刚经历一场漫长而巨大的信仰崩塌，好像——好像她忽然觉得自己一直以来的工作都是那么的收效甚微，好像她猛地又一次看到了单个人类能做到的改变世界的程度有多么少，在这永无止境的苦难和伤痛里显得毫无意义。

法芮尔听得心都揪痛起来。她不知道安吉拉怎么了，但法芮尔没法降落，齐格勒状态很糟，需要尽快去医院。

“安吉拉！——发生什么了？里面的智械已经全部被消灭了，安吉拉……怎么了？我仔仔细细搜寻过了，真的只有你一个人，你的朋友或许已经逃走了，他不在那儿，那里只有智械……”

齐格勒只是摇头，一个字也不肯说。

“是……是我做错什么了吗？”法芮尔大声问。

“没有。”齐格勒用尽最后一丝力气，艰难地说，“你做得都对。”

在昏过去之前，她隐约听见法芮尔祈求她的原谅。我很抱歉，对不起，安吉拉，别对我生气。

真奇怪，法芮尔救了她，她为什么要对法芮尔发火？

13.

安吉拉醒来的时候，身处医院，一切都是雪白的，温暖，舒适，令人困倦。她掀起被子看了一下，腿上的伤口已经得到了妥善的救治，安吉拉现在只是觉得有些虚弱，不过不是大事。

一切都过去了，她倒回床上，长长地呼气。

海力士的确派人守在了这里，那人是猛禽小队的一员，名叫查尔斯，安吉拉在尼日尔的时候见过他，是个很容易害羞的年轻人。查尔斯告知安吉拉这里是里萨那不远的一所当地医院，两天前法芮尔的小队带她来到了这里，让查尔斯留下，自己带人离开了。

“她有留下什么口信吗？”安吉拉问。

“哦，有的，”查尔斯走出病房，等他回来的时候，他手里拿着安吉拉研制了一半的女武神治疗手杖。“队长叫我把这个给你，还叫我告诉你一句话，‘我把芯片给他们了’。”

所以这就解释了一切：为什么法芮尔躲着不肯来见她，为什么海力士会派猛禽小队来救她，为什么法芮尔在她晕过去之前会说那样的话。哦，齐格勒想，自己真的应该早点把这件事跟法芮尔挑明了的。

齐格勒在医院里又住了两天，第三天的时候她感觉身体已经彻底恢复，打包了一下行装，叫上查尔斯一起离开了医院，坐上了前往开罗海力士总部的飞机。法芮尔还是没有出面，她完全销声匿迹，齐格勒从来没把她的手机号背下来，也没能把那公寓地址记住，现在完全失去了跟法芮尔的联系。不过这几天她也算忙碌，绝大多数时间她都花在跟海力士高层的商洽上。海力士最初在公司附近给她订了高档酒店，齐格勒在整个交涉过程中一直住在酒店里，大概又花了三天左右。在这周六的时候，齐格勒脸上的淤伤已经能在遮瑕膏底下看不清一点点痕迹，她的作息也规律起来，走路说话不再那样容易感觉虚弱——齐格勒在海力士公司顶层的会议室里，和海力士签了约，为期十二个月，内容主要是协助改进完善猛禽战甲，作为回报齐格勒可以使用海力士的实验室和研究资源。

终于，久违的安定日子终于来临了。

安吉拉已经好几年没有享受过这种规律的工作生涯了。她每天九点来到实验室，中午还可以去不远处的小餐馆吃沙拉或者面条，实验室里的海力士研究员对她都很尊敬，相当友善，工作环境很好。有那么几天齐格勒被这新生活冲昏了头，甚至都不再怎么想起法芮尔了。她彻彻底底忘了这茬，而且这肯定被对方误会成了拒绝的信息：法芮尔也一直没有主动联系她。

直到一切都稳定下来的第一个周末，齐格勒在实验室了重大突破，极度兴奋之下自动留下加班加到了凌晨两点钟，最后是肚子里的饥饿逼着她放下了手头的东西，脱下白大褂才离开了实验室。这时候她才意识到时间，心中哀叫，这时候周围可没有餐馆还开门了，看来她今晚得饿肚子。

她回到办公室，收拾好自己的东西，准备回酒店。齐格勒脑子里还做着计算，下到公司一楼，前台的保安叫住她的时候，她差点没听到。

“有送您的东西。”夜班保安林奈尔是个大腹便便的胖子，块头大得很，在后头叫了安吉拉好几回，最后从旋转椅上撑起自己，在大厅里小跑了几步才气喘吁吁地赶上她。“山姆转交给我的，说白天有人送的，没说是谁。”

齐格勒冲他说了抱歉，然后惊讶地看着自己手里的东西。

“谢谢。哦，还有，法芮尔今天来公司了吗？”齐格勒问林奈尔，“我还以为她这段时间没有任何任务，在家休假呢。”

“您不知道吗？”林奈尔回答，“她每天都来好几趟，也不知道做什么，就在大楼里闲逛，山姆说总能看到她，失魂落魄的，到处看来看去，但问她有什么事也不说，老马格纳都烦心死了。”

齐格勒张着嘴。她的确不知道，她有好几年没接触过海力士这么尖端的实验室，这些天几乎都泡在里头，什么都顾不上。内疚席卷了她，但同时，更多的，她涌现出一种奇妙的感觉，好像有什么甜蜜的暖流浸透了干涸的心。齐格勒笑了起来，她同时感觉振奋和宁静，双腿好像踩在云朵里，轻飘飘的，快活得要命。而之前实验室里的成就带给她的那种狂喜也终于淡去了，她感觉自己慢慢下降，回到了海面。这就是现实生活，现实世界，令人失望、悲痛的冰冷现实世界；真实的，暖和的，肤浅简单的现实世界。她又回来了，幸好。

——哦。齐格勒迷迷糊糊地微笑着。她这才意识到自己有多饿，有多困，有多累。她升起一股冲动，想要现在就冲出公司门外，坐上计程车跑到法芮尔公寓，去见那个傻瓜，用力拍门把楼里所有人都吵醒。但重回现实世界之后，安吉拉作为人类的感官又回来了，她发现自己饿扁了，困得要命，下一秒就能睡过去。所以转念一想，齐格勒又不着急了。她心满意足地打了个哈欠，想着或许明天再去完成这件事。现在，她要回酒店，冰箱里还有点牛奶，够她挺到早上起床，去街角的面包店买点新鲜出炉的黄油面包。

她歪着头看了看林奈尔，大块头伸手摸了摸酒槽鼻，有点窘迫。“怎么啦，博士？”

齐格勒一只手把那个刚刚收到的桃子罐头紧紧搂在怀里，用另一只手臂拥抱了一下林奈尔，冲他的脸颊亲了一口。

“谢啦，丹特先生！”她笑呵呵地跟他告别，步子轻快极了，“晚安，晚安——这是个多么美好的夜晚啊！”

第二天一早，法芮尔照例在六点半醒来。她现在的确没有任务，处于休假当中，但旧习难改，在床上睁着眼睛躺着强迫自己又睡了一会儿，八点四十，她爬起来，踩着拖鞋，拖拉着步子，走去了洗手间，开始洗漱。

法芮尔的公寓基本上算是没有任何装饰，墙面是灰白的，地面是房子原本就有的灰白色地板，沙发是她从上个公寓搬来的用旧的，仅仅够两个人坐下的大小。她保持着在军队里的习惯，不喜欢拍照，所以墙上和台面上没有任何相框。那些有纪念意义的勋章和奖牌都被她收在干净的曲奇饼盒子里，包括那张从尼日尔拿来的儿童画。——这间公寓真的除了灰白就没有其他颜色了，单调乏味，整洁干净是它唯一的优点，而这优点也就只是建立在法芮尔稀少的个人物品上的。

水龙头有点问题，而且热水要等很久。法芮尔用冷水刷了牙，然后走回卧室，拿起放在床头柜子上的手机，检查一下未读消息。

最近她每天都要检查好几遍，但真正看到上面的未读消息提示，法芮尔又有点难以置信。

法芮尔稳定了一下情绪，站在卧室中央，从最底下的那条开始读起。最早的那条是马歇尔主管的，内容只有一连串的问号。

之后是几个办公室的朋友，还有小队员查尔斯的，都在问她到底是怎么回事。

法芮尔一头雾水。直到她翻到了最后一条，时间是三分钟前，号码是陌生的。她点开来，看到里面是短短的一句话。

[醒了开门，小玫瑰]

手机险些没从她手里直接掉下去。法芮尔接住了它，然后发现自己手滑得几乎拿不住手机，在她冲向正门的路上，法芮尔把它丢到了沙发上。

当她猛地扑到门口，一把拉开门之后，法芮尔就看见了安吉拉。

齐格勒穿得乱七八糟的，她一看就是那种高估了开罗晨间气温的外乡人，里面穿着晨跑用的瑜伽运动套装，贴身面料，廉价的艳丽粉色。脚上的跑鞋是明黄色的，身上又披了件海力士的工装外套，肥肥大大，是皱皱巴巴的亮蓝。她金灿灿的头发扎在脑后，正把脸埋进双手抱着的纸袋开口里，听见法芮尔开门的声响，她抬起头来，被抓了个正着，眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴里塞着一个香气四溢的牛角面包。

法芮尔望着她一时失语，而齐格勒靠过来，把手里的纸袋子塞进法芮尔怀里，腾出手来，从显然过长过大的外套袖子里挣扎出手指，摘下了咬着的面包。

她嚼了好几下，带着不舍匆匆忙忙地把嘴里的东西吞了下去。“……我带了早餐，”安吉拉含糊地说，“……但是可颂太香了，我没忍住吃了一个。”

法芮尔还是看着她。

“好吧，两个。”安吉拉说。“……我起来晨跑，但是太冷了，早上竟然这么冷，正好我还顺带路过了公司，是林奈尔当值，他把自己的备用外套借给了我，多亏了这个，否则我恐怕会冻死在路上……”

“你为什么在这儿？”头一次，法芮尔打断了她。

齐格勒挥舞了一下手里的小半个牛角面包，支吾了一下。“……我问遍了能联系到你的方法。恐怕有一大堆人要知道了，最后从你的主管那里才拿到你的公寓地址和电话。我……我以前把它记下来了，但弄丢了。”

“我知道。”一只手扶着门，一只手捧着安吉拉塞给她的纸袋，法芮尔静静地说。

安吉拉沉默了一小会儿。

“我总是弄丢东西。”她轻声说。

“——你为什么在这儿，博士？”法芮尔问。

“你又为什么送给我桃子罐头？”安吉拉反问道。她整个人缩在这身五颜六色的滑稽装扮里，显得那么小。老林奈尔肯定也是看她瑟瑟发抖的样子，才忍不住把自己的备用外套借给她。法芮尔想。安吉拉看上去像个嬉皮，像个小丑，像是幼儿园的才艺展板，像是节日彩灯，闻起来像是被挂上游行彩旗的高档甜甜圈和清早新鲜出炉的黄油面包——像是法芮尔这间单调乏味的公寓里缺少的一切全部。

法芮尔终于问出了一直以来困扰她的问题。

“为什么不把内存卡拿回去，博士？”法芮尔强迫着自己硬邦邦地说。她尽了自己最大力量去保持冷静，但她眼圈已经红了，声音因为哽咽而走调，脑子一片混乱，语无伦次。

“这也是你的那些个‘测试’之一吗？该死的，这是吗，告诉我，安吉拉？你把它一直放在我这里，它在我手里，我早晚有一天会把它给出去的，你是知道这个的，对吧？把那么宝贵的内存卡放到我手里，你当然知道它的价值，我能用它交换世上任何我想要的东西……任何东西。从一开始你就该知道，我早晚会把这交易做了的……”

但齐格勒听起来很平静，“然而你用它换了来救我的机会。”

“——为——为什么不把它拿回去？”法芮尔悲痛地说，“——你就想看我——想看我痛恨我自己吗？”法芮尔用空着的抬手捂住了嘴，“你想看到什么，安吉拉？你到底为什么这么做？”

齐格勒看上去想靠过来伸手安慰她，但抬起手之后才意识到自己手里还拿着一小块面包，有些尴尬无措地又放下了。她咬着嘴唇，看着法芮尔站在门口流泪。

“……法芮尔，我该怎么说……”齐格勒叹气，“——我也不希望如果我忽然死了，这些年来的研究成果全都跟着消失。你可以拿着它，法芮尔，我只是……你还记得我之前说过的吗？真的很难找到一个真正正直的人来托付它们，但是……”

法芮尔说不出话，她脑子里被齐格勒的话搅得乱七八糟。

“我原本就打算把它给交给你的。”齐格勒说，“我……我那天晚上，在尼日尔，我……我原本就打算把它交给你了的。”

法芮尔结结巴巴的，“——但是为什么……我记得……你不是……你总是……”她惶恐地干笑了一声，“……你总是表现得不信任任何人，博士，你……你忽然信任海力士了吗？”

“当然不，海力士有钱，有高端实验室，目标也与我的没有太大冲突，但我还是我——我当然不会全然信任它，这只是一次合作，顺带对这次营救行动做出回报。我没有变。……如果你经历过我所见过的那些，信任对你来说也会变成奢侈品。”

“但你信任我。”法芮尔晕晕的，不大确定自己是不是还在梦里。她做梦都梦不到这个。"……你不只是让我拿到了它，你还把选择权交到了我手里……安吉拉……"

“所以，你觉得我是——尼日尔那天晚上……”

"哦，别太得意了，这不代表我不生气了。"

“但你也没冲我开枪。”法芮尔结结巴巴地说。

“……你的感情底线真的放得太低了。”

“我真的以为你会对我开枪。”法芮尔说。“我真的以为会的。”

“当然不！即使你在那里鬼鬼祟祟像个间谍，当时我们可还刚刚……我可没法做到。”

“不，我是说，”法芮尔说，“我以为你醒过来之后，知道我把内存卡给出去之后，再见到我，你会开枪。”

哦，法拉，可怜的法拉。齐格勒歪着脑袋，打量这个大块头。她头脑中还模糊地记得夕阳中的荷鲁斯，在晕厥前她看到的画面还留在她记忆里，法芮尔当时下巴上都淌满了血，此时她看起来也不大好。齐格勒看见她左边额头贴着一块纱布，鼻梁旁边有乌青，脸颊旁边贴着创可贴，嘴唇干裂，看上去还有点虚弱。真惨。齐格勒想象着前些天，法芮尔带着这一脸伤，穿着便服，双手插在口袋里，在海力士的走康里缩头缩脑，从怀里掏出一罐桃子罐头交给保安转交的场景。

她踮起脚凑过去，轻轻地亲吻了一下法芮尔的唇角，然后退回来，等待着对方慢慢冷静下来。安吉拉把手里最后一块牛角面包也塞进了嘴里，这下，她能做的一切都做完了。

法芮尔抬起头来，她头发乱七八糟的，脸上也潮湿而涨红。她看着站在那里舔手指的安吉拉，忽然开口。

“……我爱你，博士，”法芮尔说，“以防你不知道。”

安吉拉笑眯眯的。“我当然知道，”她回答，指了指法芮尔抱着的纸袋，“现在能不能让我进去了？我觉得剩下的那些可颂要开始凉了。”

法芮尔侧过身子，傻傻地站在门边让出通路，安吉拉靠过来从她身边走进这间公寓。在她路过法芮尔的时候，法芮尔忽然间真的很想很想去紧紧抱住她。然双臂间还有装着早餐的纸袋，法芮尔勉勉强强地忍住了，带着安吉拉来到了厨房。

在法芮尔坐在桌边看着安吉拉的背影默默地吃掉最后一个牛角面包的时候，安吉拉又用法芮尔仅仅用来煮罐头的锅和炉子煮了热牛奶和煎蛋。

“尝起来怎么样？”安吉拉问她。

法芮尔迷迷糊糊地看着她。在这一刻，她觉得自己什么都不缺，什么都刚刚好。

“很完美。”法芮尔回答。

14.

一切已经接近尾声了。整个夏天，齐格勒都泡在实验室里。海力士专业的研发环境多多少少让她有种回到了守望先锋时期的感觉，在工作上格外热情。

花了几个月的时间，有一回她半夜跑到法芮尔的公寓门前，抱着一瓶香槟傻笑着敲门，硬拉着法芮尔庆祝，但在法芮尔问起为什么的时候，她却死活不说。

“我可是签了保密协议，我不能说。但是你很快应该就知道了。”齐格勒晃着脑袋，把香槟推进法芮尔怀里，然后整个人张开双臂搂住法芮尔的脖子，就站在门口踮着脚跟她接吻。

法老之鹰被亲得七荤八素，带着齐格勒进了房间。这天齐格勒留在公寓过了夜，第二天一早还要起床上班，还头疼异常，短短十几分钟的路程，法芮尔还不得不开车送她。

不过此时此刻，安吉拉冲进厨房，熟门熟路地翻找出两个杯子，把香槟倒上，跟法芮尔一人一杯。

安吉拉说了一些日常遇到的琐事和过去的一些细小回忆，比如说前两天咖啡机忽然坏掉，大半个研究室的人全都精神崩溃；比如说过去她在直布罗陀观测站驻守过一段日子，有一次她为了报答温斯顿的帮忙，给他泡了杯香蕉巧克力奶昔，一切都很顺利，而跟齐格勒在研究室共事的那位同僚故意使坏，在那杯东西里面加了小半瓶杰克丹尼，那天的后半部分里，全基地的人都在收拾被一个疯狂的大猩猩碾压过的地下员工宿舍。最后话题拐了又拐，安吉拉又忍不住想要说自己今晚庆祝的原因。

“哦，我真的好想现在就告诉你，好想。但我不能，天啊，这感觉糟透了，”她说，“但我好开心，法芮尔，我真的好开心。”

法芮尔靠在流理台上，端着酒杯，温和地看着安吉拉。她想念安吉拉像百灵鸟一样的婉转声调大段大段地说一些没有意义的废话，想念极了。很多时候安吉拉说的东西她并不明白，但法芮尔总能被安吉拉所流露出来的情绪所感染，或许她就是喜欢听齐格勒讲话，就是喜欢。

“我也是。”法芮尔回答。

两天后的下午，法芮尔收到主管的电话，叫她去参与训练，要尽快熟悉新装甲，她才隐约意识到齐格勒在高兴什么。

法芮尔那天穿着便服走进训练基地，在更衣室换了紧身衣，然后走进靶场。

装备已经由研发中心的技术人员带到了场地边上，是齐格勒的办公室同僚，拿着平板电脑记录测试数据。法芮尔有点因为来的不是安吉拉而感到可惜，但就这一点点遗憾也很快被冲淡了。因为她看到了她的新的猛禽战甲。

“M-Ⅵ，”技术人员说，站在旁边给法芮尔做介绍，“没想到齐格勒博士在这方面也有一套。我是说，她的领域仍然还是纳米生物科学方面的，但她提了不少建设性的建议，在护甲机体设计方面的。”

“这么短的时间，你们已经从三代改到六代啦。我还以为她对武器方面都不愿涉足呢。”法芮尔喃喃地说，等着面前装着装甲的活动柜门慢慢打开。

“武器系统齐格勒博士声称自己一知半解，但帮我们和她的老同事林德霍姆先生做了牵线搭桥，解决了不少以往没法攻克的难题……”

“托比昂·林德霍姆？”

“没错。”

而此时的法芮尔已经彻彻底底地被震惊了，她说不出话来。猛禽六代的设计变化太大了。法芮尔看到金黄色的鸟喙型面甲，通讯装置埋在了耳侧的防护装甲里。那些在三代里裸露在外头的弹药都被收在了群青色的外壳下，法芮尔轻敲上去，意识到那是一种她从没接触过的金属，柔韧的同时比过去来说轻巧极了。那些张牙舞爪的原始暴力都被精巧地约束了起来，猛禽装甲的六代和它的前身比，好像猛禽初成，利剑入鞘。

“……太漂亮了。”法芮尔说。

技术人员很自豪，“你猜怎么着，数据上来看，威力比过去增强了好几倍。安全性也得到了提高，更重要的是，里面内置了智能系统，也轻便了很懂，穿戴的时候不再需要好几个人帮忙了，使用者自己在二十秒内就能武装完毕。当然，这都只是理论数据，具体还是要看你今天的测试表现，”技术人员说，“我今天就是来干这个的。”

这一天晚些时候，法芮尔完成了测试工作，时间几乎接近晚饭时间，她在更衣室冲了个澡，换好了常服，却没回去，转身磨磨蹭蹭地去了技术部。

技术部的下班时间不大稳定，而且其中不乏加班狂人，法芮尔走到三楼，被卡在门禁的地方，再往里要刷卡进入了。门外的警卫认识法芮尔，冲她打招呼。

“嘿，有事？”

“唔。没有，”法芮尔说，“我就在这里等人。”

她等了大概一个钟头，外面天都黑了。当警卫鲍尔已经从他女儿这周末的棒球赛讲到他老婆的新发型的时候，研究室的门才打开。此时法芮尔靠墙站着，穿的是牛仔裤和马靴，套着她那件穿了很久的机车夹克，墨镜挂在领口，双手插在口袋里。安吉拉是跟几个女同事一起出来的，她们围着安吉拉，跟她讲着话。法芮尔并没有第一时间叫住安吉拉，她安静地远远望着把白大褂挽在手里的齐格勒，是走在安吉拉左边的一个姑娘最先发现的法芮尔。她伸手捅了捅安吉拉，叫她看过来，然后她们所有人一起咯咯地笑起来，齐格勒看见了法芮尔，她脚步顿了一下，一时间，看上去好像难以呼吸。

齐格勒被她的同伴们推了出来，其他人互相拉扯着快步离开了，走出好远还时不时回头看一眼。

法芮尔直起身子，看着齐格勒向她走来。安吉拉有点拘谨，脸颊通红，抬手拢了拢耳边的头发。

“嗨，”安吉拉说，

“嗨。”法芮尔回答。

“你在这里做什么？”

“等你。”

安吉拉脸更红了。她假意抱怨着，“你本可以给我发个信息的。”

法芮尔被弄得也有一点不好意思，“我今天下午来试了猛禽六代的装甲。”

“哦！”安吉拉双眼亮晶晶的，“你觉得怎么样？”

“很棒。”法芮尔说，“棒极了，安吉拉，你为我做了太多了。”

法芮尔原本以为她会回答什么“这不是为了你”之类的话，毕竟安吉拉在她心目中向来离这些人类的情情爱爱远得很，法芮尔还以为她又会讲一堆法芮尔听起来云里雾里的大道理来着。结果安吉拉笑了，她看起来很满意，又有点小骄傲。

“好的，”安吉拉伸出一根手指戳了戳法芮尔的领口，“既然你知道这都是为了你就好。”她得意地说，又有些感叹。

太糟糕了。就这一刻，好像电光火石一样，法芮尔忽然意识到，如果这世上每个人都有命定之人的话，安吉拉就是她想今后与之共度人生的那个。

她可能永远也离不开齐格勒了。

“作为报答，”法芮尔控制了一下自己的心情，轻轻地问道，“齐格勒博士，我是否有幸请你共进晚餐？我知道附近有家餐厅，那里的锦葵汤真的很棒。”

“本当如此。”安吉拉回答，挽着她的手，一起走出了公司。

当天晚上，在餐厅外头，她们捡了一只流浪狗。不是什么名贵品种，毛色乱七八糟，瘸了一只腿，在墙角哆嗦，奄奄一息。安吉拉把它用外套裹起来，她们把它送去了宠物医院。这一天她们因为这件事忙到了第二天凌晨，安吉拉仅仅在医院休息室里短暂地小憩了一会儿，法芮尔把她送去公司的时候，她还打着哈欠，睡眼惺忪的。“如果它活下来了，我要养着他，我要叫他佩里，”安吉拉缩在副驾驶位置上嘟囔，“——我的酒店不能养宠物，所以我要把佩里养在你那里。”

她已经说了好多遍，这一晚上，安吉拉在宠物医院的走廊里已经构思了接近二十个名字，但佩里应当就是最终决定了。

送完安吉拉，法芮尔给自己买了杯咖啡，又去商店采购了一大堆宠物用品，统统抱回了家。一切差不多安排停当，下午，她又去了医院把狗接了回来。

回到公寓，法芮尔倒在沙发上，精疲力尽。之前在研究室门口等待安吉拉的时候，她原本在手机上预定了烛光晚餐，在法芮尔的计划里，那会是个浪漫温馨的约会之夜的。她可以在晚餐快结束的时候礼貌地询问安吉拉日后的安排，并带安吉拉会自己公寓的。现在一切全泡了汤——她们连餐厅门都没进去，晚饭还是在宠物医院走廊里的自动售卖机解决的。

法芮尔想罢，从沙发上撑起来，恶狠狠地盯着坐在面前的杂毛狗。

“……全怪你。”法芮尔狺狺地说，咬着牙，从夹克内侧口袋里掏出原本打算昨晚送给安吉拉的自己公寓钥匙，垂头丧气地丢到了茶几上。

佩吉无动于衷，他在法芮尔的注视下，咚地一声栽倒在地板上，四脚朝天地打了个滚，然后把自己蹭了起来，眨巴着眼睛看向法芮尔。

天。

法芮尔在这对峙中败下阵来，撑住了额头。她心里隐隐有种预感，自己今后在齐格勒心中的地位，肯定要跟面前这家伙一争高下了。

法芮尔实在太累，她歪倒在沙发上，打算只是短暂地闭一会儿眼睛，休息一下。还有一两个小时，安吉拉就下班了。法芮尔可以休息一小会儿，重振一下精神，然后去接安吉拉下班，到那时，再试着找个合适的机会，把公寓钥匙给她。她只打算休息几分钟，但闭上眼睛之后，很快，法芮尔就熟睡了过去。这沙发太短，法芮尔的腿都支在外头。半梦半醒之间她感觉有什么又暖又重的东西爬到了她的肚子上，法芮尔没管，只是挪动了一下，就又坠入了梦乡。

她做了个长长的、长长的梦。

在梦里法芮尔好像一直在走。她孤身一人，又累又渴，走过装饰着金、银、黄铜和象牙的亚特兰蒂斯神殿，攀上被永不熄灭的烈焰重重包围的陡峭山峰。法芮尔不知道自己在找什么，但她目及之处，都空无一人，好像她是这片冰冷的青灰色里唯一的活物，这时她低头，看见自己脚下的道路。这是一条多么难走的羊肠小路啊，它随着地势蜿蜒崎岖，在法芮尔的身后，望不到起点，在她的前方，也看不到尽头。它满是碎砾，两侧生着杂草，看上去荒芜而危险，就好像是这条路的出现，是全凭寥寥几位先人赤脚踩在遍地的荆棘丛上，硬生生用血泪和时光，在这没有光亮、冷酷异常的广阔世界里硬生生凭空走出来的一样。法芮尔知道，在过去，在那些还烈日当空，艳阳高照的明媚日子里，这条路上曾经被铺上花瓣，洒上美酒和香膏，而现在，法芮尔闻到腐烂的味道，知道那些东西随着风吹日晒，如今都褪了色，朽败成灰，但这条路还在，它还摆在这里，遥遥地指着那个通向未知，通向前方，通向皎洁月亮的方向。

是的，月亮。不知道走了多久，法芮尔疲惫得很，只想放弃，停下，或是干脆离开这条在任何人看，无论如何都走不通的山路，然而就在这时，月亮升了起来，在那一轮巨大的明月下，银白色的光芒铺满了法芮尔的前路，衬得她脚下好像满是银子似的。这条糟糕的小路一下子变得神秘而圣洁起来，法芮尔在此时抬起头，向前望去，看见离她不远的前方，一个人影停在那里，好像走得实在累了，正等在路边歇脚。

不用多仔细观察，法芮尔就辨认出那是安吉拉。齐格勒的金发在月光下笼罩着一层朦胧的光，她的耳边盘绕着娇翠欲滴的橄榄枝，柔美得如同一名真正的胜利女神。

安吉拉在月光下回过头来，看见法芮尔，目光里满是惊喜，她向法芮尔伸出手来，安静地等着法芮尔走完这剩下的最后几步。好在接下来可以和她并肩，在这条路上两人一齐搀扶着走下去。

从梦里醒来的时候，法芮尔惊讶并且绝望地意识到自己睡过头了。天明显已经黑了，房间里昏暗极了，只有从窗外照进来的街灯的光模糊地照亮屋里的场景。站在沙发前，举着手机的正是一个面带笑意的安吉拉·齐格勒，就是她手机拍照的声音把法芮尔叫醒的。

“什么……”法芮尔呻吟着想要撑起自己，却被躺在她肚子上的狗压了回去。“哦，天。”

“没关系，”安吉拉说，“我把那画面都拍下来了。”

法芮尔抬起一只手捂住了脸。等到她精神了一点，这才意识到问题，“你是怎么进来的？”法芮尔问，“你明明还没有钥匙。”

“哦，我来的时候发现门没有锁，进来就发现这一幕。”安吉拉揣回手机，走到一旁打开了灯，然后又回来，弯腰抱起了佩里，把这只现在还没什么精神，但已经好了不少的可怜东西搂在怀里，这才把法芮尔解救了出来。“说道那个，你的确是该给我一把钥匙，我每天早上来带佩里出去晨跑，顺带还可以给你带早餐。在你有任务的时候，也可以过来照顾他。”

事情好像向来不按法芮尔计划的那样发展。不过涉及到安吉拉，好像法芮尔运气还不差。兜兜转转的，她好像总能得到想要的东西。

安吉拉帮法芮尔安顿了佩里，然后带着她去外面吃了晚饭。没有烛光晚餐，没有锦葵汤，她们吃了点面食，豆子，和乳酪，喝了一点暖和的东西，然后安吉拉回了自己的酒店，法芮尔独自一人回到了家。

但临分别前，法芮尔跟她吻别，并把公寓钥匙给了她。

15.

那通电话是在深夜响起的。

当时已经时至九月，这一年法芮尔又零零总总出了七八次任务，最危险的一次受了点轻伤，回来之后打着石膏被安吉拉一顿臭骂，几天都没又好脸色看，后来全靠法芮尔可怜巴巴地抱着佩里在安吉拉酒店房门外释放双倍的狗狗眼才解决。现在回想起来，或许在那件事上，佩里发挥的功劳还更大一点。八月份的时候安吉拉过生日，法芮尔在大半个月前就想着要跟她一起过，但到最后两天却突然被一个人物叫到了墨西哥，最后顶着八个小时的时差，稀里糊涂地给安吉拉打电话祝她生日快乐。一方面，安吉拉自己都忘记了自己的生日，另一方面，法芮尔被任务搞得头晕脑胀，完全算错了时间，逗得齐格勒在电话里笑个不停，却也弥补了法芮尔心里的失落和遗憾。

——总的来说，她们的日子过得还行。法芮尔被这一年安吉拉稳定的生活作息彻底迷惑了，齐格勒不再出入战区，那套她一直在研发的女武神装甲也都一直封存在了研究室最不起眼的档案处积灰，法芮尔已经彻底忘了安吉拉注定不可能是个老老实实坐办公室的科学研究员。齐格勒是个天生的战地医生，一旦有需要，她永远不会躲在安逸稳定的城市里平平淡淡地遛狗和做美甲的。还以为这样的日子无穷无尽，法芮尔傻里傻气地原本已经开始计划明年有空跟安吉拉去旅行，多做些普通情侣在一起会做的事，但一通电话把这一切全打碎了。

那是一天深夜，法芮尔从自己卧室的床上醒来。这个小公寓自从安吉拉的时常出入和佩里的到来之后，增添了不少生气。安吉拉之前给她挑了鹅黄色的壁纸，找了个两人都有空的周末一起施工，把这卧室装点一新。现在法芮尔每天早上醒来都感觉自己睡在蓬松的黄油蛋糕里，而安吉拉还计划着下个星期给壁纸换个新颜色。此时是凌晨一点四十，安吉拉今晚在法芮尔这里留宿，法芮尔睁开眼睛，就看到原本应该已经早早睡熟的安吉拉此时坐了起来，手里捧着自己的手机，屏幕的光莹莹地照亮她的脸。

安吉拉的表情看起来难以捉摸。

法芮尔撑起自己，伸手去摸索安吉拉的手臂。“……嘿，怎么啦？”她问，声音还很沙哑模糊。“是任务吗？”但话一出口，法芮尔又觉得不对，安吉拉是文职人员，有紧急任务是法芮尔的家常便饭，不是安吉拉的。“发生什么了？”

最初，安吉拉没有说话。过了一会儿，足够法芮尔在不确定的恐惧中彻底清醒过来，她才开口。

“……我最近可能要离开开罗了。”

“去哪儿？”法芮尔下意识地问，“你跟海力士的合约不是还有大半年吗？”

“对，我不知道，明早我去跟他们协商一下，保留合约，或者别的，我不知道，总会有办法的，但我必须得离开一趟。”安吉拉说。她听上去很为难，也很不情愿，但同时也很感伤，更多的，法芮尔听出了她的兴奋。它洋溢在齐格勒说的每一个字里，在她微微颤抖的尾音里几乎掩饰不住。

不安占据了法芮尔的心，恐惧搅动着她的胃，法芮尔觉得沉甸甸的。

“到底是什么事，安吉拉？”她忐忑地问，皱着眉，“你要去哪儿？”

安吉拉看着她，把手机放到了一边。她的双眼在黑暗中闪着光，在那一瞬间，令法芮尔想起山脊上初升的月亮。

“这是一道集结令，法拉。”她说，“我要去一趟直布罗陀。”

如果说世界上有任何人是最不想看到守望先锋解散的，法芮尔肯定首当其冲。她也幻想过守望先锋能重新组建，但法芮尔从没想过自己有一天会这么不愿意看到这件事发生。

按照安吉拉的要求，法芮尔答应对这件事保密。没两天，齐格勒跟海力士谈定了方案，就立刻收拾东西，动身准备出发。她这几天都带着一股令人叹为观止的热情处理各项事宜，风风火火，如果不是法芮尔逼着她吃饭睡觉，齐格勒几乎想不起来。而相比之下，法芮尔这些天都有些闷闷不乐，她变得有些沉默寡言，只是闷着头帮齐格勒打包，最后的那天，她开车送齐格勒去机场。

这天有些下小雨，天色渐晚，法芮尔原本就不健谈，这一天在车上更是变成了彻彻底底的闷葫芦，而齐格勒心里想着自己的事情，也没有多说。

等到快到机场的时候，安吉拉忍不住开口，“你真的不跟我一起去吗，小玫瑰？”她说，手指无意识地磨蹭着领口。

法芮尔叹了口气。

“我很想，真的，博士，但是我不能。”法芮尔回答，“上个月我刚收到了一个长期任务，现在我得长期驻守吉萨高原，在这个任务结束前，我真的没法离开半步。”

“唉，我想也是。”安吉拉说。

又过了一会儿，车子驶入机场，海力士的专机等在夜色中，法芮尔在不远处把车子停下。安吉拉该下车走了，但她们两个人谁都没说话。有好几次，安吉拉看起来欲言又止，最后却都什么都没说。时间好像在这小小的车厢里停滞了一样，法芮尔双手紧紧攥着方向盘，目视前方，一言不发，只有雨声敲打车窗的声音不绝于耳。

最后的最后，法芮尔终于开了口。她原以为自己已经调整好了，但就像之前所说的，涉及到安吉拉，事情总是不如她意，法芮尔听起来还是有点走调。

“你还会回来吗，安吉拉？”

齐格勒好像看了她很久，但法芮尔没转过脸，所以一直不知道。没几秒，她听见安吉拉轻轻地叹气，“……法芮尔，我有个故事，想讲给你听。”

这也太不合时宜了。法芮尔皱着鼻子转过脸，安吉拉的目光在那里等着她。见法芮尔没出声，安吉拉就继续说了下去。

“曾经和我共事过的一位同事认为，”她小心斟酌着用词，“基因工程科学旨在引导人类的进化，从而使人类变得更好。她看出我和她在基础理念上的一些共识，就像，”安吉拉耸了耸肩，“——绝大多数时候这群原始的猴子们真的够令人火大，她的原话——所以守望先锋解散后，她向我发出过合作的邀请。”

“……结果呢？”

“你看到了，我一直在单干。”

“我不明白，博士。”

“……我不认为我的工作，是在使人类变得更好，或者说，进化……。能使人更加优秀，坚韧，善良和睿智的只有他们自己，而我相信我在其中扮演的角色，是为他们在这条崎岖之路上提供保护。如果可以使他们活得更久，更没那么脆弱，那么我就选择相信……他们就可以有更多的时间和机会去找到方向……才能继续大步向前。”安吉拉说着，慢慢凑近了，她眯着眼睛，声音越来越轻。“……这种大步向前对我来说才是真正的进化，有意义，有价值的进化。”

“……您为什么要和我说这个？”一如既往的，法芮尔问出了每次齐格勒说这种话的时候她都有的问题。她仍旧只听得半懂，仅从安吉拉的语气上，有些胆怯地推断出这好像挺重要的。

安吉拉看上去有点小恼火，但也并不大介意，即使她真的对法芮尔的冥顽不灵气得要命，也被她满是爱意的温和眼神给抵消了。

“……你个傻瓜……我不是那种会在自己都不相信的东西上花太多时间的人，法芮尔……我远比你想的要更爱人类。”她这么说着，却深深地望着法芮尔。

花了足足三五秒，法芮尔才意识到发生了什么。她的脸一下子就红了，耳朵都烧了起来。她想后退，但安吉拉已经贴得太近了，近到只要法芮尔向前倾那么一点点，就可以吻她。

雨滴打在车窗上，把机场的灯光都模糊了。那些光怪离陆的色彩铺进黑暗的车里，法芮尔闻到安吉拉洗发水的淡淡味道，隐约听见飞机引擎开始发动的声响。这一刻，法芮尔觉得这个世界很安静。

她靠过去，和安吉拉接吻，后者好像已经等这个等了太久太久。

在这个吻结束后，法芮尔开口，“您得走了，博士，时间到了。”

“是呀……时间到了。”齐格勒贴着她的嘴角，懒懒地说，然后慢悠悠地坐了回去，伸手去摸索自己的手袋。

法芮尔先她一步下车，绕到她那侧车门，把手里的伞撑了起来，在齐格勒踏出车门后，把她接到伞下。

她陪着齐格勒向飞机门口的台阶走去。这短短的几步路，她们两个都走得很慢。当终于要分别的时候，法芮尔把伞柄塞进安吉拉手里，但在齐格勒转身踏上第一级台阶时，法芮尔又拉住了她。

“博士，”她开口，“等你回来之后，搬来我公寓住吧。”

安吉拉仔仔细细地看了她一会儿，笑着答应了她。

“你要记得每天带佩里出去跑步，”最后安吉拉嘱咐道，“要是我回家之后他还是那么胖，我们就又得带他去医院了。”

家。法芮尔想。安吉拉说的是家。

“好。”法芮尔说，“我保证。”

END


End file.
